The Reason to Win in Russian Roulette
by Winter Character
Summary: Fue un impacto para Bucky descubrir la verdad sobre su vida, la cual perdió el poco sentido que le quedaba, y decide terminar con el dolor. Sin embargo, la ruleta rusa es un método poco convencional para hacerlo, porque cada vez que lo intenta, podrían enseñarle lo maravilloso que sería ganar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar nada... Así que decidí publicar esta historia, la cual espero que les vaya a gustar. Lo puse en T porque trata un tema que siento que es un poco delicado (el suicidio), y la verdad soy un poco torpe para decir algo más sobre el contenido, así que mejor será que lean y juzguen. Esta historia ya casi está terminada, sólo me falta corregir detalles y terminar el último capítulo; lo más probable es que no tarde mucho en actualizar. Cada capítulo tiene una frase al principio que se relaciona con él, pero escuché una canción y un verso encaja perfecto aquí, así que abriré con ese verso. (Yo sé que el rock va mejor con los superhéroes y eso, pero de verdad, oí la canción y pensé: "¡mi historia está resumida aquí!" Por cierto, no por eso es songfic). Por último, quiero que sepan que espero sus comentarios.**

 **Disclaimer: a Marvel le pertenece absolutamente todo lo referente al Capitán América :)**

* * *

 _"No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,_

 _Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos;_

 _Pero el silencio es algo frío,_

 _Y mis inviernos son muy largos"_

 _-La Oreja de Van Gogh (Muñeca de Trapo)_

 **Capítulo 1**

 _"La violencia no deja de tener cierto parentesco con el miedo."_

-Arturo Graf

Todos tienen su propia historia sobre cómo lograron vencer una dificultad que pudo haberlos frenado de por vida. Yo también tengo la mía; de cierto modo, es penosa y causa horror; así que prefiero empezar después de lo que todos saben. Eso es, justo cuando la incertidumbre, el miedo y la angustia me atormentaban. Estos sentimientos negativos se proyectaron fuera de mí, buscando una vía de escape; principalmente porque me había sentado mal el haber visitado el museo Smithsoniano.

La exposiciones de historia natural no fueron capaces de motivarme a entrar ahí; me pareció que sería el sitio más adecuado para averiguar mi identidad a partir de mi nombre, ya que tengo ahí mi propia exposición. Justo en la misma sala que el Capitán América.

Hubo un insignificante momento de mi dolorosa revelación en el que llegué a creer que todos saben quiénes son; para mí se tornó difícil apoyar esa idea. Entonces lo ignoraba; ahora creo que el descubrimiento de la propia identidad va más allá de saber un simple nombre. Hay toda una historia detrás de cada uno, que es más significativa que el nombre. Yo estaba muy desconcertado; ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba hasta hacía unos días, y al saberlo, di el temible primer paso.

El problema fue que no terminé tan entusiasmado como debería.

Comencé a leer mi biografía; después de las primeras tres líneas, sentí cómo se me abría un hueco de amargura en el estómago. Estaba claro que a alguien se le había ocurrido arrebatarme mi vida y reemplazarla con un engaño del que no podía escapar ni tener libre albedrío. Pero eso no era todo lo que me importunaba. Una vez que el tormento había cesado, desconocía qué sería de mí. Todo aquél familiarizado con la angustia podría comprender una porción de lo que yo sentí, porque a pesar de que ya era libre, no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Qué planteamiento tan irónico: podría haber comenzado de cero, sólo que no consideré correcta esa solución. Sonaba complicado, y además, nadie está exento del temor a lo desconocido. Aunque quizá era en realidad una complicada combinación de remordimiento y curiosidad. No podía ignorar que el hombre que fui antes nunca habría cometido tantos asesinatos de haber tenido elección; además, quería saber más acerca de él.

Pero si se me permite repetirlo, no resultó. No pude asimilarlo fácilmente. Me causó una confusión impresionante.

Terminé de leer el resto de mi biografía y atravesé con presteza el museo hasta salir por la puerta principal; tenía que alejarme de ahí para creer que mentían y no sucumbir a la agonía. Quería aceptar como real la inverosímil idea de que tuve un gemelo llamado también James Barnes, un héroe de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su fotografía era idéntica a mi reflejo, pero yo no poseía su determinación, valentía y alegría; ni el poseía mi inseguridad, temor y frustración. ¿Está más que claro que entre él y yo habían diferencias notables? Me pregunté cómo hicieron para desaparecerlo.

Cuando salí del museo, muy perturbado, tampoco me quedaron ganas de volver. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, podía soportar tanto.

Ya en las escalinatas, en medio de una horda de gente que entraba y salía llena de curiosidad, me sentí solo. No me refiero a ese "solo" donde uno no está acompañado en un instante determinado, sino la clase de "solo" en la cual nadie se preocupa por uno. Me refiero al tipo de soledad por el que nadie debería pasar. Yo encajaba perfectamente en ambos tipos, y dolía; pero en ese momento me causaba alivio que así fuera; sólo quería alejarme de todos para pensar.

Mientras caminaba, tuve la fugaz ocurrencia de que en realidad no estaba tan solo; en realidad sí había una persona que podría ayudarme, aunque inmediatamente descarté esa opción. Me costaba aceptar siquiera que podía recurrir a él. Tenía miedo de que esperara que me comportara como él sabía que yo solía ser, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentara, no poder cumplir su expectativa. Me aterraba resultar un caso perdido. Fue entonces cuando comencé a anhelar desaparecer de este mundo.

Trataba de pensar en una solución a mi problema de crisis existencial mientras seguía caminando, ahora por la calle; quería confiar hasta en la más remota alternativa. De pronto me detuve porque mi mente se bloqueó cuando me adentré en un parque lleno de gente.

Para querer estar alejado de todos lo hice tan pésimo. Un niño pecoso y ligeramente pasado de peso me lanzó un freesbee justo en la cabeza y tiró la gorra que había tomado prestada de un centro comercial, sin intención de devolverla. El hecho de que me dejara al descubierto y despertara uno de mis reflejos me hizo enfadar.

—¡Lo siento, señor! —dijo con un leve acento ruso, y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ese acento fue él culpable de evocar la más sombría de mis pesadillas. Me hizo recordar que fui un asesino gracias a otros asesinos cuyo pasatiempo favorito era ver arder al mundo.

Bastó mi mirada para intimidarlo. Mi instinto de asesino, impulsado más que nada por el miedo, me forzó a tomarlo por el cuello, y sostenerlo así en el aire. A pesar de su sobrepeso, para mí, ese niño era tan ligero como una pila de paja.

—¡Por Dios, Fred! ¡Nuestro hijito! —exclamó horrorizada una voz de mujer histérica; con seguridad la madre del niño.

—¡Oye tú, idiota! ¡Suelta a mi hijo en este instante, o te las verás con mi puño furioso! —exclamó el padre, con la misma intensidad de voz que la fuerza con que yo estrangulaba a su hijo. También tenía ese mismo acento.

Después de oírlo, el mundo pareció congelarse para que pudiera analizar con claridad lo que ocurría.

Ahí estaba yo, estrangulando a un niño inocente, mientras todos alrededor me observaban con terror. Escuché murmullos aterrados que informaban algo sobre un psicópata. Vi a mucha gente huyendo, y hasta vi en cámara lenta a Fred acercándose hacia mí. Luego vi el rostro del niño. Ya conocía esa expresión. Era de miedo ante la muerte inminente. Entonces lo solté de inmediato. Pero no sólo porque su padre me lo había advertido, porque estuviera a punto de cargarme otro homicidio más, o porque tuviera más miedo que ese niño.

Me di cuenta de que, si en realidad yo era Bucky (como me dijo mi última misión, y como acababa de confirmar con mi visita al museo), nunca había dejado de serlo, sólo que ahora estaba transformado en un asesino sanguinario, justo como lo habían proyectado los agentes de Hydra. Alguien que nunca decidí ser y que comenzaba a odiar.

El niño tosía, su madre corría a verlo; y su padre, rabioso, profería obscenidades, mientras yo huía al lugar donde por primera vez fallé una misión.

* * *

 **Apreciaría mucho si dejaran un review, y den Follow o/y Fav si les interesa saber qué ocurre después ^_^**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Actualicé muy rápido! Bueno, lo hice por dos razones: el capítulo anterior era más bien una introducción, y decidí actualizar cada viernes :)**

 **Disclaimer: a Marvel le pertenece el Capitán América, los personajes y todo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _"Si por la noche lloras por no ver el sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas." - Rabindranath Tagore_

Hacían ya meses desde que me paré en el Triskelion, del que ya no quedaba más que escombros y el recuerdo de lo que una vez habían sido sus cimientos. No había nada qué encontrar ahí; yo sólo quería una explicación para todo lo que me había ocurrido, o en su defecto, una salida eficaz y rápida para mi sufrimiento. Para elevar mi pena, ahí sólo veía recuerdos de la batalla. Me ví a mí mismo atrapado bajo una viga de hierro, y ese rubio sacándome de ahí, con el argumento de que solíamos ser amigos.

Cuando peleamos ahí, me fastidió haberlo escuchado, no se me daba considerar lo que yo catalogaba como mentiras; ahora, en ese momento, me atormentaba, porque eso significó darle un vuelco a mi vida. La mayor parte de ella ignoré que era una mentira. Todo eso me condujo a formularme una pregunta muy dolorosa, de la que quizá nunca obtendré respuesta: ¿por qué yo?

Me detuve a observar el río. La orilla seguía llena de residuos de edificio y de heliecarrier. ¿Cómo es que nadie había decidido limpiar todo eso? Le di una patada a un pedazo de hierro, y lo observé hundirse en la profundidad del río. En menos de diez segundos ya no quedó rastro de él. Ahí abajo quería estar yo también.

El sonido de la patada y de la salpicadura espantó a una bandada de gorriones. Todos volaron, menos un carbonero que se había colado entre ellos. Los alrededores estaban en silencio. Sentí que mi presencia contribuyó a la muerte al ambiente. Me resquebrajaba el alma tratar de inferir el criterio que los llevó a convertirme en el Soldado del Invierno.

¿Acaso era más alto, más resistente, o en realidad fue una simple coincidencia que me utilizaran a mí? De cualquier manera que hubiera sido, me sentí tan miserable e impotente por haberlo perdido todo, que ya no me contuve de buscar un método para estar muerto. Continué mi camino por la orilla del río; si no encontraba un arma de cualquier tipo, me las ingeniaría para colgarme de un árbol o ahogarme en el río. Las últimas dos opciones no fueron necesarias, porque, enterrado entre los escombros y un poco cubierto de lodo, vi lo que creí mi salvación. Era un revólver, lo cual me pareció un poco lógico debido a la batalla que hubo ahí. Lo recogí, le sacudí la mugre y abrí el cilindro, esperando encontrarlo cargado. Alojada en una de las seis cámaras, había una única bala. Me pareció suficiente.

Lo cerré y lo apunté contra mi sien, pero mientras me despedía de todo, vi al carbonero tomar vuelo. No parecía gran cosa. Hasta que lo observé con más atención. Pertenecía a una clase de ave que se adapta para sobrevivir hasta a la más adversa de las condiciones.

Interpreté su presencia como una sugerencia de no desperdiciar mi vida, pero como yo lo deseaba, quedé sumido en un dilema. ¿Debería tratar de encontrar un sentido a mi vida, o terminar con el sufrimiento y darme ese disparo de una vez?

El carbonero ya se había alejado, y se desapareció hacia el horizonte con la misma rapidez que una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Entonces, dominado por la angustia, se me ocurrió jugar a la ruleta rusa yo solo. Dejaría mi vida en manos del azar, así no sería mi decisión directa si vivo o muero.

Una vez más, abrí el cilindro y lo hice girar rápido, sin ver en cuál de las seis cámaras había quedado la bala. Después de dar las vueltas que creí suficientes, lo detuve. Lo cerré, y ahora que estaba cargado, pude comenzar el juego. Me puse de rodillas, apunté el cañón hacia mi sien izquierda, apreté los párpados con fuerza, y esperé mi muerte.

¡Clic!

Vacía. Me volví y suspiré. La ruleta estaba concediéndome un poco más de tiempo de vida, cosa que apenas si valoré.

Me quedé sentado en la orilla del río hasta que oscureció. Las estrellas iluminaban ya el cielo. Quizá así se sentía la esperanza. Ver luces cuando todo es oscuridad.

Sin importar cuanto hubiera apreciado seguir con vida, no creo que en ese momento estuviera preparado para lo siguiente.

—¿Bucky?

Totalmente inoportuno. Había fallado un intento de suicidio, y ahora venía a aparecerse este idiota, como si supiera exactamente dónde buscarme. Me levanté, y después, con todo el caos en que se convirtió mi mente, desconozco por qué le dije lo siguiente, antes de preguntarle qué diablos hacía ahí.

—Ya te dije que no sé quién demonios es Bucky. No vuelvas a llamarme así.

Él se veía tan confundido como yo. Pero era evidente que él sabía controlar estas situaciones mejor que yo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?

Tuve el impulso de gritarle que se alejara y me dejara en paz, que no tenía caso elegirme un nombre porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto más me iba a permitir vivir, y que ésa era la razón por la que jugaba a la ruleta rusa. Pero no fui capaz de eso. No pude decirle nada. Luego vio el arma y se puso alerta.

—Eso no es necesario. Yo no vengo armado, y no veo razón de que uses eso contra mí. Sabes que yo jamás pelearé contigo.

Era cierto. Mi mente se bloqueó por toda la confusión. Él iba vestido de civil, con ropa deportiva; como si acabara o estuviera en proceso de darle veinte vueltas a cada manzana de la ciudad. Además, él ya había demostrado una especie de compasión hacia mí, lo cual me incomodaba. Después de pensar en todo eso, pude concentrarme en su inquietud sobre el arma que aún sostenía. Entonces la guardé de inmediato en el bolsillo del saco que también había tomado prestado.

—¿Y bien?

Me estremecí. Nada lo haría detenerse, pero tampoco sabía qué responderle. Por un momento creí que no habría problema si le contestaba esa pregunta. Sin embargo, ya le había aclarado que no quería ser llamado "Bucky" (ello implicaba un trato amistoso que yo no podía corresponder), ni "Sargento Barnes" (demasiado formal para alguien que ya tenía una tumba), y mucho menos "Soldado del Invierno" (hice cosas terribles mientras me llamaban así; no quería recordarlo cada vez que me llamaran). Tampoco podía inventarme un nombre así nada más, como si estuviera frente a un tribunal adonde van aquellos que quieren a toda costa elegirse un nombre mejor que el que les pusieron sus padres. Luego recordé la información que leí en el museo. Sólo se me ocurrió una opción...

—James —respondí con la voz carente de toda emoción.

Él ahogó una carcajada. Genial. Eso me faltaba para terminar de molestarme.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Nada, "James", sólo que va a ser un poco difícil acostumbrarme. No recuerdo haber usado ese nombre para llamarte. De hecho, hay un...

—¿Y es que estás aquí... para qué? —le pregunté con la voz más hostil que pude.

Debió pensar que, como ya no estaba subyugado, podía hablarme como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—Mira —ahora sonaba serio —: yo no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Sólo me daba unas vueltas por la ciudad. Pero aquí estás, y eso me ha ahorrado emprender tu búsqueda, porque, ¿sabes? Hasta este momento, planeaba hacerlo; tú eres mi amigo, y te prometí que voy a estar contigo hasta el final.

Hubo silencio. No sabía qué decirle, ni él quería interrumpir mi reflexión. De pronto, abrí la boca para responderle, pero me arrepentí y se me torció la voz.

—No sé... por qué...

—Si quieres, puedes venirte conmigo —agregó cuando vio que no podía continuar—, te enseñaré a sobrevivir en esta época, y también puedo ayudarte a recordar quién eres.

Me sumí más en la desesperación, aunque dudo que lo hubiera notado; no era tan fácil reconocer emociones en mi frío rostro. Estaba asustado. Quizá de cierto modo ése era el término correcto, porque me aterraba toda esa amabilidad que mostraba hacia mí, a sabiendas de que me ordenaron reportar su muerte, y yo hice lo posible por conseguir que así fuera.

—No —respondí. Su semblante se apagó.

—Por lo menos deberías intentarlo. Apuesto a que no tienes adónde ir.

Estaba en lo cierto. Y me dejó pensando más. Acertó en el hecho de que en realidad sí me gustaría llevar una vida normal. Nadie más podría ofrecerme esa clase de ayuda. Pero también me pedía que hiciera exactamente lo que me temía; yo sabía sin intentarlo que no lo iba a lograr. Entonces metí la mano en el bolsillo del saco y sentí el revólver. Eso me llenó de seguridad. Decidí correr el riesgo; y si las cosas no resultaban, si de verdad era un caso perdido, tenía mi pase de salida. El juego de la ruleta rusa no podía haber terminado aún.

—Eres Steve, ¿verdad? —pregunté y el rostro se le iluminó cuando asintió. Ni siquiera me preguntó cómo lo supe— Quería decirte que no eres un mentiroso, después de todo. En el heliecarrier... yo todavía no visitaba el museo.

Yo mismo me sorprendí. No creí que fuera capaz de hablarle tanto con un tono tranquilo de voz.

Recuerdo que después de eso, se levantó, me tomó por el hombro, me prometió que todo estaría bien, y nos largamos del Triskelion.

Esas pobres ruinas ya nos habían visto caer y levantarnos, literal y figurativamente.

* * *

 **Si pueden dejar un review, lo agradecería mucho =)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Olvidé decir que esta historia pasa unos meses después de la película. Y también olvidé cuántos capítulos iban a ser. (A veces creo que tengo memoria de teflón) Por ahora, van a ser como seis o siete, dependiendo de si el último capítulo queda más largo que el que por ahora es el penúltimo. También decidí agregar a los personajes en la información de la historia, dependiendo de quién salga en los capítulos conforme los voy publicando. Una disculpa si leen algo raro o con poca ortografía; gracias al calor (que no me deja pensar bien) se me empalmó el borrador con el capítulo terminado (¡me aso T_T!), y aunque ya lo revisé, no estoy segura si ya está todo arreglado. Lo bueno fue que me di cuenta u.u De todos modos, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes y la película le pertenece a Marvel.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _"Decir lo que sentimos; sentir lo que decimos; concordar las palabras con la vida". -Séneca_

La primera semana que pasé en casa de Steve fue difícil, así como lo era despertar. Ahora sé que es una afirmación con la que es fácil estar de acuerdo, pero en ese entonces, para mí, las razones eran completamente distintas. El problema residía en que despertaba para vivir otro día más siendo un completo extraño para mí mismo, además que no recordaba alguna vez haber dormido como si estuviera acostado sobre una pila de nubes.

Uno de esos días, me desperté, alertado por el sonido de algo cayéndose deprisa. Yo había dormido en la habitación de huéspedes, donde Steve me había acomodado, y me preocupé porque nada de ahí era mío; y si algo se había roto, yo iba a ser el culpable. Justo antes de que pudiera despertar por completo, escuché como si hubieran cerrado la puerta suavemente. Sin embargo, para cuando abrí por completo los ojos, lo único raro que vi fue que muchas cosas habían caído sobre una silla. También pude justificar el sonido de la puerta porque había dormido con la ventana abierta. Quizá me lo había imaginado. Decidí mejor tratar de eliminar todo pensamiento de mi mente. Creía que si me mantenía dormido, no tendría que lidiar con la realidad. Incluso eso me costaba.

Todavía me agobiaba lo que había ocurrido cuando visité el Triskelion. Me molesté conmigo mismo por haber cedido tan fácilmente el ofrecimiento de Steve. A pesar de que no se comparaba para nada con el trato que me daban en el cuartel de Hydra, no podía evitar sentirme incómodo. En toda una semana, no había conseguido avances que valieran la pena. Creía que no merecía nada de lo que Steve hacía por mí. Por lo tanto, tenía la tendencia de pedirle permiso para todo: para comer, para entrar en una habitación, para tomar un vaso de agua, incluso hasta para sentarme en el sofá. Me sentía ajeno a él. Como me costaba acostumbrarme, sólo me quedaba la tranquilidad de permanecer acostado.

Hasta que entró Steve y me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien —dijo, utilizando un timbre plagado de timidez. Toda la semana me mostré distante con él, y en ningún momento me reconvino por ello. Él sólo hablaba conmigo como si tratara de no hacerme enfadar. En cambio, yo a veces sentía la necesidad de decir algo, pero la voz siempre me traicionaba.

"Se siente bien dormir por voluntad."

—Si tienes hambre, el desayuno está listo. Traje unos croissants en la mañana. Puedes venir cuando quieras —dijo y luego desapareció por donde vino.

No estaba lo suficientemente trastornado como para ignorar que su voz había sonado forzada, si se hacía un contraste con las demás ocasiones. Consideré que en parte era por mi culpa. Aunque no pude evitar pensar que ocultaba algo. De igual manera, me levanté. Vi la hora en el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. El display marcaba las 10:55 de la mañana. Era un poco tarde para no haber comido nada. Decidí entonces seguir la indicación de Steve. Primero me vestí, y en seguida busqué el revólver; solía transportarlo adonde quiera que fuera, como si fuera la única manera de sentirme seguro, siempre procurando que Steve no reparara en su existencia. No obstante, ya no pude encontrarlo.

¡Qué estupidez de mi parte el haberlo descuidado!

Busqué bajo la cama, en los cajones de la mesita de noche, pero sólo encontré libros, polvo, zapatos, y una botella de agua. Mi revólver estaba perdido.

Una extraña sensación de amargura comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Necesitaba encontrarlo, porque no se me ocurría otra manera de asegurarme de morir por si acaso la vida se volvía intolerable. ¿Cómo podría continuar sin él? Sin percatarme de lo paradójico que eso parecía, me llegó un presentimiento: Steve.

¿Qué otra explicación podía haber que estuviera dentro de los estándares de la lógica?

Fui hasta la cocina, esperando obligarlo a confesar dónde había quedado mi revólver, pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. En ese preciso instante, tomó el teléfono, y se apresuró a llamar con quien le hubiera respondido.

—En la mesa —me indicó Steve, y enseguida volvió a su conversación telefónica. Utilizó un tono impregnado de frialdad, que poco me importaba, puesto que yo era todavía más frío con él. Aun así, me había fastidiado bastante, que olvidé preguntarle lo del revólver. Sin decirle nada, me dirigí hasta la cocina.

Al sentarme frente a un plato lleno de croissant y una taza de café, me sumergí en una lucha interior. Me era difícil inferir cómo todo esto me ayudaría a mejorar; ni sabía si lograría ser el de antes, aunque no sabía cómo era. Tampoco me explicaba si Steve se enfadaría de perder su tiempo conmigo, porque en su conversación telefónica decía algo muy claro sobre mí:

—Sí, ya te dije que lo encontré... Pues necesita... ¡Estás demente! —soltó una gran carcajada —... Vas a tener que ser cauteloso, ¿sabes?.. No, ya te he dicho que no me ha lastimado... Sí, te lo prometo; estarás bien... Como digas, pero recuerda —luego dijo en susurro, que de igual manera escuché —: llámalo "James"... Sí... De acuerdo... No, no van a internar a nadie, ¿sí?.. Sí... ¡Que sí!.. Está bien. En unos momentos nos veremos. Hasta entonces.

Colgó, y yo continúe mi desayuno. Me irritó Steve. Estuvo hablando con alguien sobre mí, como si fuera una amenaza inminente. Sí que lo era, pero al único que pretendía dañar era a mí mismo. Luego lo oí suspirar, y después vino a hacerme compañía.

—Está bueno, ¿verdad?

Dejé de masticar un croissant. De repente me supo mal. Él se dio cuenta y decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—Estaba hablando con un amigo.

"Genial. Si ya tienes un amigo, ¿para qué insistes en ayudarme?" No entendía por qué no podía expresar lo que quería.

—Su nombre es Sam. Sam Wilson. Lo has visto antes; también peleó contigo, de hecho, casi lo matas —Steve y yo nos pasmamos ante lo extraño que esa súbita declaración había sonado—. Además, él me iba a ayudar a buscarte.

"¿Quieres decirme cuál es el punto de todo esto?" Aunque no pude decirlo, mis ojos hablaron solos, y funcionó.

—Sam trabaja como consultor de veteranos con TEPT. En pocas palabras, los ayuda a atravesar conflictos que les impiden llevar una vida tranquila. Así que lo llamé para ver si podía incluirte en la sesión de hoy.

Mientras hablaba, di un sorbo a mi café. Cuando terminó, estuve a punto de atragantarme.

A Sam lo recordaba muy poco. Quizá lo suficiente para advertir la amistad entre ellos. Aunque Steve quisiera que fuera, yo no quería ir. No sabía si eso serviría de algo, porque tampoco sabía si después de todo tendría el valor para quedarme.

Me levanté de la mesa, dejando el croissant sin terminar, y a Steve con los ánimos despedazados. Corrí hasta la habitación donde dormí.

Una de las cosas que no me atrevía a contarle a Steve era que no había momento del día en que la cabeza no me doliera. Pues en ese momento, sentí que estallaría. Yo también iba a hacerme pedazos.

Hasta que cerré la puerta, detrás de la cual vi una silla. Tenía un montón de cosas encima: un montón de ropa, un libro viejo, y una carpeta llena de archivos que me hizo sentir curiosidad... Pero no supe qué más tenía la silla encima, porque debajo de ella encontré el revólver. Eso me devolvió la tranquilidad. ¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí? Estaba seguro de que no había necesitado de él, aunque se me dificultara recordar qué había pasado durante los últimos días. De hecho, el pasado era un misterio para mí, así que no valía la pena resolverlo. Lo tomé; y volví a dejar mi vida en manos de la ruleta rusa. Apunté hacia mi cabeza con el arma, cerré los ojos con fuerza, y tiré del gatillo.

La segunda cámara también estaba vacía. Si la ruleta rusa no quería llevarme aún, entonces lo menos que debía haber era seguir esforzándome por hallar un sentido a mi vida. Al menos por esa ocasión. Abrí la puerta, y busqué a Steve. Seguía sentado en la mesa, un poco triste. No se me había ocurrido pensar que a él también podía afectarle todo esto.

—Sólo lo voy a intentar una vez.

Por lo menos tenía la capacidad de hacer expresiones más largas que generaran reacciones positivas.

De acuerdo con Steve, era posible llegar hasta allá caminado desde donde estábamos, lo cual me agradó. Estar en el exterior me permitía despejar mi mente de todo pensamiento desfavorable. Steve me guiaba, así que no hubo necesidad de hablar más de lo necesario.

Todavía no me percataba de la gran distancia que Steve y yo recorrimos a pie en tan poco tiempo, cuando llegamos.

—Qué rápido —dije, y sin mostrar señales de cansancio.

—Sí, te dije que estaba cerca.

Luego entramos al edificio. Era tan grande, y nuestros pasos hacían eco por la ausencia de gente en el corredor. Casi creí que no me sentiría tan incómodo después de todo. Hasta que ví la sala.

Desde lejos se oían murmullos. Sam estaba muy concentrado acomodando unos papeles antes de entrar. Steve y yo lo alcanzamos antes.

—A tu izquierda.

Sam volteó a mirar, y se alegró de ver a Steve.

—¡Hey, pero si eres tú! Un día de estos morderás el polvo, ya verás —dijo Sam, decidido.

—Claro, será el mismo día en que yo aprenda a tocar la batería.

—Ya se me ocurrió qué regalo hacerte en Navidad.

—Ni en tus sueños.

Comenzaron a reírse, y yo ya había comenzado a sentirme un poco idiota por haber venido.

—Como te dije, James quiso venir.

Sam volteó a verme, y yo quería gritarle que dejara de hacerlo.

—Por favor, prométeme que todos estarán seguros.

"No haré nada si no te detienes en tres... Dos... ", pensé con malicia. No podía soportar ser señalado de esa manera, aunque quizá tuviera un poco de razón para desconfiar de mí.

—Yo confío en él, Sam; sé que no lastimará a nadie —respondió Steve por mí.

—De acuerdo. Pasa a tomar asiento, James. Si Steve confía en ti...

El verdadero problema era que yo no confiaba en mí. Me hubiera gustado decirlo, pero no pude. Recordé el incidente del parque, y tuve el impulso de salir corriendo; pero lo contuve cuando metí la mano en mi bolsillo izquierdo y sentí el arma. Si supieran que gracias a él no tendrían nada que temer...

Tomé asiento lejos de todos, donde nadie pudiera verme. Las menos de diez personas que estaban ahí dentro, sentadas en corro, se centraban sólo en platicar entre sí.

Yo me sentí un poco nervioso. Entre más tiempo tardaba Sam en entrar, me sentía cada vez peor. Si tardaba era porque seguía platicando con Steve, y volví a sentir la misma inquietud de antes. Si Steve ya tenía un amigo, ¿por qué insistía en ayudarme? Yo ya no era como antes. No sabía si podía ofrecerle la amistad que esperaba de mí. Si todo salía mal, me dije que daría con esa bala.

Cuando por fin entró, tenía una sonrisa tan profusamente notoria, que era difícil de ignorar.

—Lamento la tardanza, creo que me movieron el material para la sesión de hoy. ¡En fin!

Luego sacó una hoja del paquete que tenía antes de entrar.

—Para abrir la sesión de hoy, necesito un voluntario para leer un poema escrito por la hija de un general que murió en la guerra.

Un tipo se levantó de su asiento y tomó la hoja que Sam le tendió. Luego comenzó con la lectura. Por mi parte, no supe qué ocurrió durante los siguientes diez minutos. Mi mente no se pudo concentrar, pero no fue porque quisiera ignorarlo todo y fingir que no me servía nada de eso, sino que mi mente giraba pensando en que Steve no me necesitaba, y yo estaba ahí igualmente por petición suya.

Fue hasta que vi llorar a una mujer que estaba sentada delante de mí, que me esforcé por escuchar.

—"... a sus amigos sin pensarlo dos veces."

Habían concluido la lectura, los demás guardaron un silencio pacífico, y yo me sentía perdido. Luego la mujer que lloraba alzó la mano.

—¿Anne? ¿Estás segura de que podemos comenzar contigo?

—Sí.

Yo no entendía lo que estaba por ocurrir. Quiero decir, no puse nada de atención. De hecho, ni siquiera supe lo que dijo esa mujer. Sólo entendí algo sobre perder a su hermano mayor en la guerra. No me causó ningún impacto, no porque no me interesara, sino porque todo aquel que va a las guerras... Pensé que si yo también había sido soldado, entonces habría sido consciente de que podría morir. De cualquier manera, varias personas la felicitaron por su valentía al compartir su testimonio. Entonces Sam habló.

—Sé que el camino no va ser sencillo salir adelante, Anne. Pero si crees que él luchó por las razones correctas, quédate con eso. Conserva todos los buenos recuerdos que tienes de él, y continúa defendiendo lo que él creía. Tú mejor que nadie sabe qué era eso.

Luego de ella, los demás siguieron compartiendo sus historias; la mayoría tenía en común el dolor causado por duelo de un ser querido; otros, una impotencia que les impedía continuar. Yo me ponía nervioso porque no quería hablar; aunque ése no era el factor decisivo. No creía haber perdido a nadie; por lo tanto, no tenía nada que decir. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tal vez Sam quería que les contara cómo casi mataba a mi amigo por órdenes del líder de Hydra. Por lo menos me alivió que no fuera necesario. Se hizo mediodía, y Sam anunció que continuarían mañana. Luego nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, y Sam me llamó antes de que el salón se vaciara por completo. No sé por qué me sentí en problemas.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Espero que te hayas quedado con algo que puedas llevar a cabo.

Lo miré con recelo.

—Ya sé. Nada, ¿verdad?

—Sí —aunque ahora sí había podido hablar, no me enorgullecía utilizar monosílabos.

—Mira, James, no tengo idea de lo que pasaste, pero tienes que esforzarte en salir adelante.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté y no me pude creer que lo hice.

—Nada te da más valor que el simple hecho de poseer una vida.

—Eso no es verdad. No conozco a nadie que le importe. Ni a mí me importa —agregué, completamente indiferente.

—Eso es porque no estás tomando en cuenta a Steve.

Me enojé, y mi voz lo reflejó. Ya no pude contenerme.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Deja ya se mentir! ¡Él está perdiendo su tiempo conmigo!

Nunca me habría imaginado que sería capaz de soltar eso tan rápido. Sam no se inmutó en lo más mínimo ante mi súbito arranque de ira. Se quedó observándome unos instantes, como si pudiera leer una fracción de mis problemas en mi rostro.

—Me parece que no expresas lo que sientes tan seguido y no te das el valor que en realidad tienes, ¿o me equivoco?

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía con tanta seguridad.

—James, toda la gente que estaba aquí desarrolló el trastorno por estrés postraumático, causado por haber perdido a alguien. Pero pueden lograr controlarlo si se sobreponen al dolor y si se rodean de gente a quienes ellos sean importantes. Tú te has perdido a ti mismo, y eso es ligeramente más grave. ¿Cómo vas a confiar en alguien si piensas que eres un infame? —vio mi rostro atónito; no sabía cómo lo había descubierto, y después sonrió triunfal— Se te nota, y Steve me lo dijo. Bueno, lo dio a entender.

Su voz había sonado tan sutil y tranquila, que a pesar del dolor de cabeza, pude comprenderlo.

—Steve es bastante fuerte, y te aseguro que él es el único loco enfermo que conozco al que se le ocurre ayudar a alguien que debería ser detenido. Ustedes son mejores amigos. No vuelvas a decir que eres una pérdida de tiempo para él. El único problema aquí es que él confía más en ti que tú en ti mismo.

—No lo creo. Él me encontró por casualidad; de otra manera, nunca...

—Mira —dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas—, él y yo te buscamos una larga temporada, ¿sabes? Primero en Virginia, y luego, ya no recuerdo —se detuvo a hacer memoria—; creo que por las calles de Brooklyn. Pero no lo conseguimos. Me costó mucho (como no tienes idea) no sólo convencer a Steve, sino pedirle abandonar la búsqueda, aunque fuera temporalmente. No había mucho que pudiéramos hacer, pero Steve seguía aferrado a la idea de que podía encontrarte. Casi todos los días, a cualquier hora, iba al Triskelion; bueno, a sus restos. No lo sé, te digo que es un loco; creyó que seguirías por ahí.

Hasta ese momento no se me había ocurrido llevar la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde la destrucción del Triskelion. Un par de meses sería poco.

—Él... él dijo que apenas iba a buscarme.

Sam se me quedó viendo, perplejo, y lanzó una carcajada sarcástica. Murmuró por lo bajo algo parecido a: "con todo este tiempo crees que no lo iba a hacer". Luego escuchamos los pasos de Steve, lejanos de momento.

—Hazte un favor, James. Di lo que sientas. Nada de esto va a funcionar jamás si te mantienes taciturno toda la vida.

Steve llegó por fin, y Sam lo recibió en la puerta. No supe lo que dijeron porque me debatía en mi mente. Sam me había convencido de no dispararme las veces que faltaban. No sentía que algo hubiera salido mal.

Eventualmente, Steve se despidió de Sam, y nos marchamos. Íbamos ya por la acera cuando Steve me preguntó, con timidez:

—¿Y bien, James, te ayudó en algo venir?

Me iba a costar un poco dejar de ser tan callado, porque no es algo que se pudiera dejar así repente. Así que como quería que supiera que sí, le dije, por respuesta:

—Si quieres, puedes llamarme Bucky.

Creo que sí funcionó. Lo vi sonreír, y luego me echó una carrera hasta el otro extremo de la acera.

—Ya sabía yo que nunca te gustó ni te gustará que te llamen James.

Me propuse ganarle, porque no quería permitirle tener la razón. Tal vez todo sería mejor a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **Es todo por esta ocasión; quien tenga un comentario, es libre de dejarlo.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo; espero que les guste. ¡Buen día!**

 **Disclaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, sino a Marvel.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _"Me gustan más los_ _sueños del futuro que la historia del pasado."_

\- Thomas Jefferson

La semana siguiente fue un poco más llevadera que la anterior. Aunque seguía sin poder adaptarme por completo, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que podía sobrellevar mi angustia.

Un día de esa semana, desperté en el sofá de la sala. La noche anterior había estado viendo televisión hasta quedarme dormido. Steve me había aconsejado que lo hiciera; la mayoría del tiempo a él le daba buen resultado para saber lo que ocurría en el mundo. En cambio, conmigo no funcionaba igual. No tenía una referencia confiable del mundo que me sirviera.

Minutos después de haber despertado, me sentí aliviado. El dolor de cabeza había remitido; ya era mucho menor a como lo había sentido el día que fui a la sesión de Sam.

Después de sentarme en el sofá y estirarme, traté de hacer memoria: si no sabía nada del mundo, por lo menos quería descubrir dónde comenzaban mis recuerdos. Pero por más que me concentraba, no recordaba nada antes de la batalla en el Triskelion. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Claramente, había sido obra de los científicos de Hydra; de eso sí que estaba seguro. Pensar en ello me hizo sentir miserable, porque si era cierto lo poco que sabía sobre mi vida, entonces había sido una vida feliz. Y ya no quedaba registro de ella en mi memoria.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, busqué el revólver. Quería matarme por desconocer mi propio pasado, pero no pude hacerlo. La desventaja de haber dormido en la sala es que es el primer lugar que ve una persona cuando entra al departamento. Steve y una pelirroja entraron justo a tiempo para interrumpir, inconscientemente, mi posible suicidio. Tuve que ocultar rápido el revólver entre las mantas.

—Cómo fuiste a olvidar las llaves, Steve; eres un...

—Abstente de decirlo, Nat. Ya vuelvo.

Steve no debió haber notado que había despertado, porque desapareció, dejándome solo con la pelirroja. Como si no pudiera ser más incómodo.

Ella se me quedó viendo, y yo miré hacia el suelo. Luego hizo algo que me pareció terrible: caminó hasta pararse frente a mí.

—Hola —dijo con un suave acento ruso.

"Otra vez el acento." Esta vez conseguí controlarme. No quería repetir lo del parque.

—Hola —respondí, confundido. Me hablaba como si ya la conociera.

—No sé si me recuerdas. Soy Natasha.

¿La recordaba en verdad? Claro que no. Me tendió la mano, y yo se la correspondí, sólo por ser cortés; luego la vi a los ojos y reaccioné.

—Sí, ahora recuerdo, en el puente. Estabas ahí. Creo que lo siento.

Ella retrocedió, y se entristeció.

—¿Es todo? ¿De verdad, no recuerdas nada más?

"¡De otro modo no habría planeado suicidarme antes de que llegaran!" A pesar de que el decir lo que sentía me estaba funcionando bien, habían cosas que sería prudente omitir.

—Lo entiendo —dijo y fue a la cocina. Después de beber un vaso de agua, se quedó esperando frente al umbral por donde desapareció Steve. Luego sacó su teléfono, y ya no me volvió a hablar.

¿De dónde podría recordarla? ¿Cuando la dejé herida? ¿Antes? No, antes de eso, mi vida era una incógnita llena de vacío. Y me sentí mal porque quizá había gente que conocía, de la cual ahora ya no me podía acordar. Mi mente fue utilizada como una pizarra que podían borrar cuando lo desearan.

Después de unos minutos, Steve volvió con sus llaves. Tenía un rastro triunfal en el rostro.

—¿Dónde estaban ahora, Steve? —preguntó Natasha.

—Temía que preguntaras —suspiró, cabizbajo—. En la vitrina del baño. A veces creo que tienen vida propia.

Ella se rio.

—Bueno, eso no es nada. Alguna vez supe de un tipo que las dejó en el tostador. De hecho, ése era Stark. Imagínate lo que ocurrió cuando bajó a desayunar. No resultó herido, desgraciadamente, pero se llevó un susto de muerte.

—Lo mejor que podría haber resultado de ello, es que inventara una manera de no perderlas nunca... ¿Te imaginas?

Los dos se quedaron absortos, hasta que Steve volteó hacia mí.

—Oye, Bucky puede acompañarnos, ¿no crees? Todavía es temprano, y también está despierto.

Yo me sentí evidenciado, como si me hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo. No podría hacerlo; no la conocía a ella, apenas si podía lidiar con Steve, y aunque sabía a qué se referían, no me convencía estar con dos personas que intenté matar. A veces la vida puede ser una gran ironía, y disfruta torturándolo a uno.

—No, gracias —respondí y me sentí orgulloso de mí. Sam me había dicho que expresara lo que sintiera. Aunque eso no implicaba que todo lo que dijera fuera positivo.

—Anda, no nos importa, ¿verdad, Nat?

—Claro que no. Puede venir también.

Eso me hizo sentirme peor. ¿Cómo podían tratar con indiferencia el hecho de que a ella la dejé herida y a él casi lo maté? Antes de que pudiera pensar cómo replicar, Steve siguió tratando de convencerme.

—Vamos a correr por la ciudad. Anda, te hará bien un poco de aire fresco; además, quienes sufren de insomnio se curan corriendo juntos.

Me miraban ilusionados. De verdad no les importaba lo que hice antes. ¿Creerían que ya no podía hacerles daño? Pues estaban en lo cierto. Tuve que acceder, aunque no quería hacerlo. Fui a prepararme mientras ellos esperaban en la sala. Después de vestirme, volví a la sala, donde sólo estaba Natasha, sentada cerca de donde dormí. Esperé a que Steve volviera de la cocina, y que él y Natasha se adelantaran, para poder esconder el arma en mi bolsillo. Fue difícil sacarla de las mantas sin que se dieran cuenta. Aunque tuve el presentimiento de que alguien ya había visto el arma mientras yo no estaba...

Llevaba poco tiempo que el sol había brotado del horizonte. Nosotros llevábamos también un rato corriendo alrededor de las calles. Ahí afuera me sentí libre, y también fui olvidando la soledad que tiempo atrás me inundaba de angustia. Quiero decir, sólo correr y ya me provocó una especie de placer. El aire chocaba contra mi rostro; eso me hacía sentir como si ya no importara el hecho de que los últimos días persistiera en encontrar una razón para dejar de jugar a la ruleta rusa. Me llegué a preguntar si ya había tenido ese sentimiento de tranquilidad anteriormente.

Steve y yo corríamos más rápido que Natasha, ignoro cuántas vueltas dábamos por cada una de las que ella daba. Sin embargo, a todos nos complació el maratón. Era fácil de notarlo en la expresión de Steve y Natasha. Casi hasta pude sentirme como ellos, hasta que recordé que a ninguno de ellos le habían borrado la memoria.

Cruzamos un considerable sector de la ciudad, hasta que unos minutos después, Steve se detuvo de pronto cuando pasamos cerca de un área verde.

—Parece que ya es suficiente, ¿no crees? Cuando sufres de insomnio, ésta es la mejor receta.

Asentí con indiferencia. Por el momento, qué más me daba el insomnio. Me calculé entre sesenta y setenta años dormido, al menos como máximo.

Natasha nos alcanzó un rato después de que nos tumbamos en el pasto. Se le veía agitada.

—Vaya, señorita agente Romanoff, ¿en S.H.I.E.L.D no entrenó durante años para desarrollar una buena resistencia? —le preguntó Steve cuando estuvo a una distancia decente, con una voz divertida.

—Muy gracioso, capitán.

Ella bebió agua de una botella y Steve sonrió sutilmente. Traté de imaginarme qué ocurriría si yo no hubiera venido, porque fui obligado. Quizá era un estorbo. Pero no me arrepentí de haberlos acompañado, hasta que a Steve se le ocurrió señalar aquel edificio que se alzaba en el horizonte.

—¿Ya vieron? Es el Smithsoniano —luego hizo una pregunta perfectamente inconveniente para mí—. ¿Y si entramos a ver?

—Claro que no, dicen que ahí se aparece el Capitán América —dijo Natasha, y yo la apoyé en silencio, hasta que agregó—, a menos de que tú invites el almuerzo.

Cómo le iba a decir que no. Y cómo iba yo a protestar en voz alta, porque entre mis recuerdos, aunque escasos, había un par de cuando vine a saber quién era, los cuales aún me taladraban el alma. Yo le había insinuado a Steve que ya había venido , dado que conocía nuestros nombres y ciertos aspectos básicos de nuestras vidas, pero había omitido los detalles que pudieran hacer alusión al ataque al niño, y sobretodo, la angustia que me provocó no saber lo suficiente sobre el pasado.

Steve y Natasha entraron serenos, y yo detrás, pretendiendo que iba igual de tranquilo. Se maravillaban ante cualquier cosa, leían biografías, contemplaban objetos y admiraban fotografías. El lugar más inadecuado en el que habría querido estar.

Busqué un momento para huir y salir corriendo, para ver si esta vez perecía ante la ruleta rusa. Porque estábamos en aquella sección donde se mostraba todo lo referente a la división 107, a la que supuestamente pertenecía, y que tampoco recordaba.

—Son los Comandos Aulladores. Un grupo de hombres valientes, tengo entendido —me susurró Natasha cuando me paré frente a la exposición.

—Yo no recuerdo nada —dije muy perturbado.

—¿Quieres venir a ver la tuya? Quizá te ayude en algo.

—¡Ya lo hice! —exclamé débilmente.

Ese museo era muy peligroso para mi de por sí deteriorada estabilidad emocional. Tuve el mismo efecto que la primera vez que me enfrenté a mi pasado. ¿Por qué me había dejado persuadir para volver? Por lo menos me podía valer del consejo que Sam me había dado.

—Mejor sigan viendo sin mí, voy a... afuera, a descansar un poco.

No logré ocultar mi incomodidad, pero me fui antes de que lograra descubrir la razón. Tampoco le dije que, probablemente, ya no volvería. Salí a toda velocidad, como antes; y ella, llena de confusión, me miró hasta que desaparecí.

Busqué un lugar donde no hubiera nadie mientras tocaba el revólver, perdido en mi bolsillo izquierdo. Mi brazo metálico lo rozó y se oyó un chirrido. "Esto es malo", pensé. Ya me estaba poniendo ansioso.

Me dejé caer en el costado del museo. No había nadie ahí, pero seguía siendo un sitio poco adecuado para hacerlo. Seguí andando, hasta que llegué al área verde. Parecía perfecto; estaba solo. Por si acaso, me oculté detrás de un gran árbol. Saqué el revólver y me apunté.

De nuevo tiré del gatillo.

Nada ocurrió. Las probabilidades de que perdiera aumentaban cada vez que no me tocaba la munición. Ahora quedaban tres intentos.

Unas personas se acercaban a donde yo estaba. Tuve que regresar con mucha lentitud a la entrada del Smithsoniano. Tan sólo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a la realidad, cuando salieron Natasha y Steve.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así, Bucky?

Me remordió la conciencia escuchar así de preocupado a Steve.

—Al menos estabas aquí. Creí que... olvídalo. No tiene importancia.

—No te hubieras ido así —dijo Natasha. También estaba preocupada.

—Bien, ¿por qué mejor no vamos por el almuerzo? Eso nos alegrará a todos —añadió Steve.

En piloto automático los acompañé hasta una pequeña cafetería a tres manzanas del museo. Desde lejos había un aroma hipnótico, bueno, si ese olor a comida no causaba hambre, entonces no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo ahí adentro.

—Steve, ¿por qué no ordenas tú? Pídeme un té helado.

Me pareció que Natasha dijo eso sólo para deshacerse de Steve. Porque la fila era inmensa, y nadie en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a formarse sin esperar a que la fila cediera un poco.

—Pero... ¡qué va! ¡Me vas a deber una, Nat!

—Sí, claro, con éste ya van como setecientos favores que te debo.

—¿Tú qué vas a querer, Bucky?

—Mmm, no lo sé.

—Bien, te pediré lo que sea.

Steve se formó echando chispas, y creí que si no fuera tan fuerte, ahí mismo lo habrían hecho puré.

Todavía ansioso, acompañé a Natasha hasta una mesa en la esquina. Si tan sólo me hubiera tocado la bala, ya no estaría sufriendo.

—Muchos prefieren las mesas de la ventana. A mi no me gusta que la gente de afuera me mire comiendo. Es como si le hiciera publicidad gratuita al establecimiento. Este rincón es perfecto, ¿no crees?

Asentí. Sólo lo hice porque sabía qué se siente que lo usen a uno. También le di la razón para que no hubiera problemas. Aunque después entendí que era ella quien se andaba con cuidado.

—Escucha, lamento bastante lo que ocurrió en el museo. Si no querías saber sobre tu pasado, no tenía por qué tratar de hacerte recordar.

Cerré ambos puños. No le había resultado tan mal su disculpa, pero no me parecía suficiente.

—Dime de dónde me conocías —le exigí.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, inquieta. En ese momento no sentí culpa.

—Hay cosas que es mejor mantener en el olvido porque duelen, ¿sabes?

No era lo que esperaba que dijera, ni lo que había estado tratando de hacer. Yo quería recordar todo. Aunque, hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido que algunas cosas pudieran doler. Le di un poco de credibilidad después de saber por qué opinaba eso.

—Ya no entiendo —dije, y miré hacia donde estaba Steve. Una viejita se estaba quedando dormida en su hombro, a la vez que un tipo corpulento que fácil podía pasar como motociclista lo empujaba hacia el otro lado. Podría haberse quitado de ahí, si hubiera adonde ir sin arriesgarse a perder lo poco que había avanzado la fila.

—¿El qué?— preguntó, mientras contemplaba también la escena. Era imposible no sonreír. Me armé con mucho valor darle una respuesta.

—Se supone que debería recuperar mis recuerdos para saber quién soy —soné un poco acongojado. Ella lo notó y utilizó un tono lleno de serenidad, al punto que que comencé a sentirme cómodo hablando con ella, como si llevara tiempo conociéndola.

—No necesitas del pasado para vivir el presente, ni para planear el futuro.

La vi detenidamente y tuve la sensación de que procuraba con toda su alma mantener la compostura, porque parecía como si también hablara para sí misma.

—No sabemos qué hayan hecho para hacerte olvidar poco; esos Hydras son unos insensibles —siguió —. Así que tampoco sabemos si es posible hacer que recuerdes todo. Sin embargo, decirte lo que hacías y tu antigua forma de ser no ayudará en lo absoluto si tú no lo tienes registrado como real en tu mente. Si invento que eras un médico, ¿lo creerías? ¿Volverías a serlo sólo porque yo te lo dije? Tampoco significa que todo sea mentira, pero quizá haya cambiado un poco. Además, no hay que olvidar que tienes una ventaja superior al resto del mundo: no recuerdas nada.

—Yo no lo consideraría una ventaja. Es una desgracia.

—No. ¿Sabes cuánta gente no puede dormir por las noches, arrepentido por las cosas que pudo haber hecho o que hizo mal? Tú no tienes remordimientos. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de volver a empezar sin arrastrar errores que te sirvan de freno.

Mientras asimilaba lo que me acababa de decir, volteé hacia donde estaba Steve. El tipo que parecía motociclista lo seguía empujando hacia la viejita, pero ahora se habían unido a la fila una mujer con sus cuatro hiperactivos hijos que gritaban a todo pulmón.

Casi me pareció que Natasha tenía razón, sólo que había un pequeño detalle: me arrepentía profundamente por haberlos atacado. Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello porque nadie me lo echaba en cara, y también porque no había sido mi culpa. Luego me surgió otra inquietud.

—¿Y qué hay de los buenos recuerdos? ¿Por qué habría de ignorarlos también?

—Vaya, es una pena; tienes razón —respondió—. Pero tampoco es bueno vivir siempre en el pasado. ¿Conoces esa sensación de descubrir algo nuevo? Por ejemplo, cuando estás en un lugar agradable por primera vez. Como nunca antes la has estado ahí, te sientes muy emocionado. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando estés ahí la segunda, y las demás veces? Aunque te guste, no va a ser lo mismo. Lo mismo pasa con los recuerdos. Es imposible que pase, pero a ti te borraron la memoria; tienes la oportunidad de hacer todo lo bueno por primera vez: estar en un lugar por primera vez, conocer a alguien por también por primera vez...

Me imaginé conociendo a Steve dos veces. No sé cómo se sintió la primera vez. Pero la segunda... estaba siendo controlado.

—Entonces, se trata de no desaprovechar las "segundas" primeras veces... Porque no sé si me alegraría de recordar todo eso si lo echo a perder.

—Bueno, ya está comenzando a sonar complicado. Lo último que tengo que decirte, es que si tienes la fortuna de recordar, no dejes que esos recuerdos te dirijan en todo. Y si vives a pesar de los remordimientos, puedes empezar a conseguir buenos recuerdos. Puedes comenzar con tu amistad con él.

Steve se sentó con nosotros. Parecía agitado.

—No saben por lo que pasé para llegar hasta el mostrador. Creo que alguien detrás de mí estuvo manoseándome.

Natasha y yo nos mirábamos. ¿No supo...? No había nada con lo que quisiera responderle.

—Cómo se nota que nunca has estado en el metro a la hora pico. Por cierto, Steve, ¿de qué sabor pediste mi smoothie?

—Pero, tú me habías pedido un té helado... ¡No voy a volver ahí, Natasha!

—Sólo te estoy jugando una broma, tranquilo.

Natasha le sonrió. Y yo, todavía aferrado al pasado, quería saber sobre él, a pesar de todo lo que me dijo Natasha.

—Steve, la última vez que me viste, ¿qué ocurrió?

Se formó un silencio muy perturbador. Los dos enmudecieron. Pero esa respuesta era importante para mí.

—Creo que la última vez que te vi —comenzó Steve, con voz firme, después de reflexionar un rato— entramos aquí y Natasha me hizo formarme en esa fila infernal.

Ya no recuerdo qué ocurrió después. Me intrigó saber por qué Steve no quiso responderme eso, tal vez por la misma razón por la que Natasha tampoco quiso decirme que probablemente nos conocíamos de antes. Eso porque siempre habrán sucesos que es mejor olvidar porque duelen. Y a juzgar por el rostro de Steve cuando le pregunté, ése fue para él un recuerdo que provocaba un dolor tan profundo que trató y consiguió sepultar en un lugar donde ya nunca le va a causar ninguna clase de aflicción.

* * *

 **No olviden comentar lo que les haya parecido! n.n**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola, ya estoy de vuelta! Este capítulo es producto del insomnio, y quedó más largo de lo que creía. Bueno, ahí me avisan si hay errores de ortografía. Y por cierto, ya estoy segura de que faltan dos capítulos. Veremos qué tal queda.**

 **Disclaimer: Capitán América le pertenece a Marvel :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _"No tienes un alma. Tú eres un alma. Tú tienes un cuerpo."_

-C.S. Lewis

Pasados un par de días, mi estado fue mejorando. Desde que Steve comenzó a llevarme a correr, el insomnio dejó de ser un problema grave; seguí el consejo de Sam e hice el esfuerzo de expresar lo que sentía, y aunque me interesaba conocer mi pasado, dejé de considerar esto una prioridad como dijo Natasha. Durante la última semana no había encontrado necesidad de continuar el juego de la ruleta rusa. Parecía que todo estaba resuelto, pero a veces es normal que queden cabos sueltos. Y en mí no había excepción. Aunque no todos retroceden como yo lo hice.

Nunca dejé de tener pesadillas. Siempre fueron terribles. Pero ahora sí me afectaban al despertar. Al cabo de unos minutos conseguía olvidar la angustia que me causaban, porque llegaba un momento en que sabía diferenciar la realidad de lo que no lo era.

Pero hubo un día en que ese sistema alteró su funcionamiento. Y los resultados me hicieron sentir la necesidad de seguir jugando.

No recuerdo cómo comenzó el sueño, pero pronto me vi tumbado en la nieve, temblando de frío y con el cuerpo destrozado: todo me causaba dolor; excepto el brazo izquierdo, porque éste no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Jamás supe cómo lo había perdido, pero sí sabía que me escurría sangre por todos lados. Yo no estaba en facultad de hacer algo, además de esperar la muerte que eventualmente me liberaría de todo. Con suerte me recordarían en una ceremonia junto con el resto de los caídos en batalla. Habría sido una muerte de la que Steve podía estar orgulloso, sólo que Zola y un puñado de sus científicos me encontraron. ¿Por qué no pude evitarlo?

Ese sueño era más que una pesadilla; no siempre los momentos que más nos han torturado se materializan mientras dormimos. El principal problema fue que uno de mis mayores miedos cobró forma, a causa de que mi subconsciente tomó el control.

"No debí sobrevivir esa caída. Es físicamente imposible. Si no hubiera terminado ahí, nunca me hubieran convertido en un arma. Debí haberme hecho pedazos, en lugar de que me convirtieran en un intento de soldado insensible y hecho de un frío material..."

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue extraño. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto a esa súbita ansiedad, aunque no puedo afirmar que mi mente consciente había despertado también. Como respuesta a ese estado mental, traté de librarme de mis captores, a quienes veía frente a mí, y evitar que experimentaran conmigo. Me levanté de golpe de la cama, y traté de alcanzarlos para atacarlos. Llegué a la sala, y golpeé las paredes mientras gritaba. Era difícil evitarlo; en mi sueño los veía con amplias sonrisas de satisfacción.

"¡Yo no pedí que me hicieran esto!"

Cuando llegué a la cocina, después de dejar un desastre por todos lados, creía verlos de cerca. En mi mente vi a Pierce, aunque no estaba seguro si era él. No podía recordarlo muy bien; apenas si lo había visto un par de veces (aunque considerando lo que hacían con mi memoria, seguro fueron más), pero me bastó: sabía que quería vengarme por todo.

Comencé a atacarlo, le lancé un gancho en el costado y lo vi retroceder de dolor. Seguí atacando, le di un fuerte golpe con la rodilla y por el impacto chocó contra el fregadero. Casi se rompe el grifo, pero logró evitarlo lanzándose hacia un lado. Vi que movía los labios mientras agitaba los brazos. Trataba de decirme algo, pero yo no escuché que su boca emitiera sonidos. Sólo escuché lo último:

—¡Detente!

Esa no era conducta común en él. Mi ira creció entonces.

—¡¿Y cuándo has querido tú que no haga uso de la fuerza?!

Consiguió esquivar un par de golpes que le dirigí. Nunca intentó defenderse, porque trataba de hablar conmigo.

—... detente... arrepentirte y será... ¿puedes oírme?...

Poseído por una rabia, ya inmesurable, tomé un cuchillo de la mesa, y después de mandarlo a la pared de un fuerte golpe en el estómago, se lo clavé en el brazo derecho. No pareciéndome suficiente, me detuve hasta que se lo enterré en el costado y en la pierna.

Fue entonces cuando me salpicó sangre en el brazo derecho que algo me pareció fuera de su sitio. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Pierce en casa de Steve, si ya había muerto? De no haberlo estado, jamás hubiera podido ser libre. Además, si era un sueño, ¿por qué podía sentir la sangre en el brazo? No tenía los ojos abiertos por completo, pero ya me sentía despierto.

Me tiré al suelo, haciendo el gran esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y despertar por completo. Era difícil, porque todavía sentía que mis ojos aún giraban de arriba hacia abajo, y mis párpados se sentían muy pesados.

Mientras me adaptaba a la luz y a esa dura transición entre dormir y despertar, pude escucharlo claramente.

—Tienes pesadillas todavía, ¿no es así, Bucky?

Volteé, deseando que haya sido sólo un sueño muy vívido, pero me horroricé nada más de ver qué había ocurrido. Steve había recibido cada uno de los golpes que creí darle a Pierce. Lo peor de todo fue la sangre que le escurría del costado. Seguro que el le impedía levantarse.

—¡Steve!

Comencé a temblar. Si antes había querido acabar con él; ahora corrí a ayudarlo. La culpa fue enorme. Había dañado a la única persona que creía en mí. Se me bloqueó la mente y no supe qué hacer.

—Steve, lo... ¡Lo siento!

—No te preocupes, estaré bien —respondió entrecortadamente y con dificultad.

—¡¿Qué hago?!

—Pide ayuda...

Tropezándome con cada objeto que se cruzaba en mi camino, busqué el teléfono. Entonces lo tomé y volví a la cocina.

Y me di cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

—¿No hay otra manera?

—¿Por qué?

De alguna forma, le dije que no iban a creer que el Capitán Rogers se encontrara en tal situación.

—Cierto, llama a Sam.

Sentí alivio; sabía que podía confiar en él. Quería llamarle, pero las manos me temblaban bastante. El teléfono se me resbaló de las manos y me sentí muy inútil.

—De acuerdo, dámelo.

No entendía cómo hizo Steve para encargarse de todo.

Me arrinconé mientras él hablaba. ¿Qué me había ocurrido? ¿Acaso soñaba? Todo se veía normal, pero en ningún momento me sentí entre las dos condiciones. Me volví y observé la mesa. Steve había estado dibujando antes de que yo lo interrumpiera. Lo que quiera que haya sido, había quedado irreconocible bajo la sangre de Steve. Le di un golpe a la mesa con tanta fuerza, que la hice pedazos y se me clavaron muchas astillas. Pero en el brazo de metal no sentía nada.

Las palabras con las que había soñado reverberaban en mi mente: "Debí haberme hecho pedazos, en lugar de que me convirtieran en un intento de soldado insensible y hecho de un frío material..."

—¡Bucky! ¡Tranquilízate! No voy a morir, ¿sí? No puedo creer que siquiera lo consideres ...

—No es eso.

Me miró con entendimiento.

—Me he dado cuenta, ¿sabes? A veces sufres de terrores nocturnos. Gritas, golpeas la pared, una vez te dio hiperventilación. No me preocupé porque nunca pareciste recordar que los temas, pero me arrepiento ahora por no haber hecho algo para que no te volviera a pasar.

Se veía mal, pero no por el dolor físico. Y ahora se culpaba por algo que yo claramente había hecho...

Sam llegó rápido. No estaba preocupado; él sabía de antemano que nada le ocurriría. Ni siquiera Natasha, que había venido con él, se había había preocupado lo suficiente, aunque parecía que le había afectado un poco.

—¡Steve! —corrió a su lado y lo tomó por el brazo. En ese momento, nada le importaba más que asegurarse por sí misma que las heridas no eran graves.

—Hola, Natasha.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

Mientras Sam le aplicaba compresas de algodón y le limpiaba las heridas a Steve, yo me sentía terrible. Estaba congelado. No podía ayudar. Y había sido también el causante de todo.

—No es su culpa, Natasha; a veces sufre...

—Es cierto; tienes toda la razón.

¿Por qué se lo tomaban así? ¿Que no sabían lo culpable que me sentía? Para no ser un estorbo, me desaparecí de ahí. De camino a mi habitación, encontré todo destruido. Yo mismo lo había hecho. Eso me hizo reflexionar sobre lo peligroso que era. ¿Qué habría pasado si en lugar de un cuchillo hubiera usado un arma de fuego?

"Será mejor evitar que eso suceda."

Fui a buscar mi revólver. Todavía me quedaban tres intentos. La probabilidad de morir se acrecentaba cada vez más.

Cerré la puerta, y coloqué el revólver sobre mi sien.

—¡Bucky!

Iba a hacerlo, de no haber sido porque Sam me había llamado. Guardé el arma en mi bolsillo; quizá después se me presentaría la oportunidad de intentarlo. Me aparecí en la cocina tan pronto como pude, y me dio un súbito ataque de pánico al ver que Steve estaba inconsciente.

—Necesito que me ayudes; entre tú y yo vamos a cargar a Steve y llevarlo hasta el auto. Natasha y yo decidimos llevarlo a un hospital para que lo atiendan. Tenemos que ser discretos.

Llegar hasta el auto no fue fácil. Steve ya tenía sus heridas limpias, pero todavía temía seguir lastimándolo. Bajamos hasta la calle disimulando, luego Natasha abrió la portezuela y Sam lo acomodó en el asiento de atrás.

—Muy bien, Sam, ¿ahora a dónde?— preguntó Natasha, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochaba el cinturón.

—A donde fuimos la última vez. Ese hospital es seguro; es probable que nos ayuden a que nada de esto se haga público.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, en marcha.

Yo me subí en la parte de atrás, lo cual acrecentaba mi sentimiento de culpa. Ahí podía ver el rostro de Steve. Sereno. Lastimado. Seguramente decepcionado.

Todo el camino fingí que los lugares que veía desde mi ventana eran más importantes que la situación que provoqué. Natasha guiaba a Sam, y Steve seguía sin reaccionar. Ya había tratado de disculparme con él, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿A caso no lo había intentado lo suficiente? ¿O lo haría sentir mejor si le decía cuando despertara que estuve a punto de intentar matarme?

No me di cuenta en qué momento, pero finalmente llegamos. Se me dificultaba asimilar que todo eso fuera necesario.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Natasha descendió del automóvil, mientras que Sam y yo bajamos a Steve. Ya en la entrada, nos esperaba una joven doctora.

—Debieron llamar primero, pero ya están aquí...

Lo subimos a una camilla que traían, y luego ella, con ayuda de una enfermera, lo llevaron hasta urgencias. Mientras, Natasha nos condujo a la sala de espera.

—Creemos que su sistema se encargará del resto. Sin embargo, apuntaron que es preocupante el hecho de que no reaccione.

Durante un buen rato, Natasha no se despegaba de los y las enfermeras; uno de mis pensamientos más desesperados para justificar eso, era que intentaba evitarme. A Sam también lo notaba de una manera parecida. Estaba sentado junto a mí, pero no volteaba a verme. Era insoportable haberle hecho eso a Steve, y encima tener que soportar la indiferencia de Natasha y Sam. Decidí hacer algo al respecto.

—Sam —comencé pero la garganta se me hizo un nudo —, sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó; no sé qué me...

—¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? Todo está bien; no te preocupes. Mucha gente parece trastornos de sueño. De hecho, yo un día me hice sonámbulo: me levanté por la noche y a la mañana siguiente desperté en la sala.. .sobre el suelo. Fue raro.

Entendía que sólo quería ayudar, pero no logró convencerme. Por lo menos me pareció que no estaba enfadado en realidad. Sólo me quedaba hablar con Natasha. Quizá así disminuiría mi culpa.

—Voy por un refresco. Te puedo traer algo de la máquina, si quieres.

Negué con la cabeza, confundido. Yo sólo pensaba en enmendar mi error.

—¿Ah, no? Pues si un día te encuentro en Coney Island no esperes que te invite nada, ¿me oyes? ¡Nada!

Decidí no preocuparme mucho por algo tan sencillo como eso, así que traté de amarme de valor para disculparme de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, vi a Natasha hablando con la doctora. Su actitud reflejaba consternación. Cuando la doctora se fue, se sentó junto a mí, escondiendo su preocupación. Me intimidó sobremanera verla así, porque ella no tenía derecho resentir lo que yo había provocado. Lo mejor sería no hablar con ella por el momento. Luego Sam llegó con dos latas, y se sentó entre nosotros.

—¡Adivinen quién tiene suerte!

Ninguno reaccionó como él esperaba. Por lo menos se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que yo no pude.

—¿Qué pasó, Natasha? ¿Malas noticias?

—Ya sabes cómo es esto. Necesitamos que Steve declare exactamente lo que ocurrió. Quieren llamar a un oficial, y no le va a hacer gracia si le contamos que fue un accidente.

—¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?

—Creo que hay una solución; pero deberle un favor a Stark a cambio de los servicios de sus abogados es algo que en otras circunstancias me gustaría evitar.

Me levanté del asiento y salí afuera. Rápido. No tenía el valor para seguir en ese ambiente. Si no hubiera perdido el control de mi cuerpo, nada habría pasado. Llevaba días aceptando lo que me había pasado y viviendo a pesar de ello, y en tan sólo unos minutos se me había resbalado de las manos. Había comenzado a retroceder. E ir hacia atrás cuando se lleva un poco de avance que costó esfuerzo obtener, es frustrante.

Yo sólo quería salir de todo esto. Quería saber que yo todavía tenía "salvación". Desde que Steve comenzó a ayudarme, creía que podría lograrlo. Ahora todo volvía a ser incierto, porque seguía siendo una amenaza. Bien había dicho Steve que no iban a internar a nadie. Si lo hubiera sabido, esto jamás habría pasado.

Busqué un lugar donde no hubiera nadie. Ya casi atardecería, así que un lugar oscuro también era buena idea. Cuando lo encontré, detrás de una plaza comercial que quedaba a dos manzanas del hospital, decidí hacerlo. Metí la mano en el bolsillo, saqué el revólver, me apunté por cuarta vez, y cerré los ojos. Sin dudarlo, disparé.

Ésa cámara también estaba vacía.

No volví hasta que anocheció. Había tratado de que el dolor desapareciera, para que por lo menos no vieran mi rostro lleno de frustración. Seguía viviendo, y la culpa me consumía. Antes de que pudiera localizar a Sam y a Natasha, una enfermera me preguntó por lo ocurrido. Armado de valor, y totalmente arrepentido, le expliqué todo, omitiendo tan sólo la parte en que buscaba vengarme de Pierce.

—Él me dijo que padezco de terrores nocturnos— concluí con eso para ver si servía de algo. Y luego me alegré por haberlo hecho.

—¿Has pasado por una situación inquietante que te haya provocado alguna clase de depresión o ansiedad extremos?

Asentí.

—Bien, en pocas palabras los terrores nocturnos consisten en episodios de terror y gritos, que se caracterizan porque quien los padece es incapaz de recordarlo. Son más comunes en niños. En adultos es muy raro que ocurra, a menos que presentes alguna clase de alteración psicológica extrema. Al parecer, éste es el caso.

Era bueno saber qué me ocurría. Mi mente tenía la culpa de todo.

—Lo que te ocurrió esta mañana no fueron terrores nocturnos. Los síntomas que describe son sin duda lo que se denomina "trastorno conductual del sueño paradójico." Mientras tu mente se mantenía dormida, tu cuerpo estaba despierto. Se supone que cuando dormimos nuestro cuerpo se "bloquea" para que no podamos actuar lo que soñamos. Pero en esta ocasión, el tuyo no lo hizo. Es idiopático, lo cual significa que no tiene causa aparente. Sabemos que puede ser peligroso, porque muchas veces desencadena conductas violentas, y que son más frecuentes en varones a partir de los cincuenta años —se puso nerviosa y se apresuró a añadir— pero también existen casos considerables que inician a una edad un poco más temprana. Por lo pronto descuida, tu amigo estará bien.

Se volvió hacia Natasha, que se había acercado a nosotros. "Así será más fácil; no era consciente de lo que ocurría. Nosotros podemos encargarnos de lo demás." Miré de reojo a Natasha; se veía más tranquila ahora. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la inquietud que le había causado.

Sam miraba hacia la ventana como si así las cosas fueran a mejorar y nos estuviéramos preocupando de más. Decidí que lo mejor sería romper con ese ambiente aplastante. Todavía me faltaba disculparme con Natasha, así que ésa era la única manera de reducir un poco mi culpa.

—Mmm...— comencé a dudar— Natasha —volteó la mirada hacia mí— quiero pedirte...

La recepcionista tenía que llamarla justo cuando me preparaba para aclarar el asunto.

—Lo siento; hablamos en otro momento.

Al menos por ese día no tuve oportunidad de discutir el asunto. Lo que quiera que le hubiera dicho, hizo que se fuera hasta la habitación de Steve. Iba a hacerle guardia. Tuve que la esperanza de que volviera, pero no lo hizo. Sam venía de aquí para allá sin más, como si estuviera aburrido. No sé por qué no salía la doctora y nos decía que Steve podía volver a casa; nada de esto era realmente necesario. Al cabo de unas horas, decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos a dormir; no tenía sentido seguir esperando.

Esa noche me la pasé en vela. Para evitar cualquier clase de conflictos, Sam y yo nos fuimos a dormir en el auto. Por lo menos con el insomnio no me ocurrirían terrores nocturnos ni ese trastorno que me hizo atacar a Steve. Aún así, pasar la noche en vela era angustiante. Tenía presente todo lo que había ocurrido.

Tuvo que haber un momento en que me dormí, porque recuerdo cómo despertaba a causa de los primeros rayos del sol. Sam se había quedado dormido con la cabeza en el volante. Me hizo sonreír un poco; no me pareció una posición cómoda. Luego salí del auto y entré al hospital.

Todavía bostezando, crucé el umbral, sorteando un mar de gente que traía y venía a visitar a sus enfermos. Ya en la recepción, me dispuse a buscar a Natasha. La vi volviendo de la cafetería con unas galletas en la mano.

La serenidad de su semblante provocó que por mi mente cruzaran muchas cosas; como que Steve ya estaba mejor. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así?

—Ayer casi a medianoche, Steve despertó por un rato—comenzó a contarme—, durante ese lapso lo vi muy desanimado. Lo menos que pudieron hacer fue suministrarle un placebo; hasta ahora no ha surtido efecto.

Era muy difícil asimilarlo, cuando unos momentos antes creía que todo se había arreglado.

—Ayer querías hablar, ¿quieres que te escuche todavía?

Le dije que sí.

Borrar de mi mente todo lo que había hecho el día anterior superaba a mi voluntad. Por eso ya no sabía qué decir; tampoco podía permitirme el quedarme callado.

Nos sentamos; Natasha me observaba expectante.

"Vamos, tengo que hacerle saber de algún modo que lamento mucho todo esto..."

—Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, mi cuerpo reaccionó cuando no debería; realmente no fue mi intención que esto pasara.

Había apretado los puños, casi enterrándolos en mis pantorrillas. También apreté los párpados, como queriendo que así las cosas cambiaran para bien. Luego sentí que tomaba mi mano izquierda.

—Yo en ningún momento te he culpado. Mucho menos si él tampoco —apretó mi mano, pero no pude sentir nada—. Sí, entiendo que lo creas; siempre vamos a buscar un culpable, pero no todos somos así. A veces sufrimos grandes cargas de estrés que nos afectan bastante.

Hubo una pausa.

—Ayer, mientras soñaba, recordé cuando me encontraron en la nieve para hacerme esto— señalé mi brazo, en representación de todos los experimentos que me hicieron.

Natasha se apartó. Parecía comprender mi dolor.

—No importa. De verdad. Si algo he aprendido por experiencia, es que tu alma es lo que importa. Cada una de tus actitudes cuenta. Cada que decides ser infeliz, terminas siéndolo, ¿no te ha pasado? Eso no depende estrictamente de tu cuerpo. Si perdiste la sensibilidad en un brazo, eso es razón suficiente para sentirlo todo con el otro, ¿no crees? Además, el cuerpo sólo va a ser una herramienta más para alcanzar los deseos del alma. No importa si le falta algo o es diferente: uno va a encontrar la manera de ser feliz sin importar el que le haya tocado. ¿Ves a Steve? Está tan, pero tan triste, que ni siquiera el suero de super soldado en su sangre puede sanarlo...

Tal vez no se dio cuenta, pero acababa de darme la solución.

Segundos después, se nos acercó Sam, con un gran bostezo.

—¿Por qué nadie me despertó?

Tenía la marca del volante grabada en su frente. Natasha se rió suavemente. A mí también me pareció gracioso, pero no fui capaz de reír.

—Oye, Sam, creo que deberías verte en un espejo. Tiene un patrón en la frente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Se miró reflejado en el cristal de una ventana, y regresó para verme sarcástico.

—Muy gracioso, Bucky. ¿Te has visto tú en el espejo? Tienes un par de discos en la cara... Espera... ¡son tus ojos!

Traté de no ofenderme; la verdad es que Sam no pretendía eso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante?

—Nada, sólo estamos aquí discutiendo una cuestión. Steve y yo creemos que no es la culpa de nadie —dijo Natasha.

—Pues tienen razón; yo también lo creo.

—¡Pero ustedes no saben cómo me siento! —agregué súbitamente— ¡No puedo ni siquiera controlarme a mí mismo!

—Vaya, tranquilo, Bucky. Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. ¿Todavía te molestan los trastornos? Mira, la mayoría ocurren por situaciones de angustia; basta con superar las crisis...

—Ya lo sé —lo interrumpí.

—Y si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué no lo pones en práctica?

Tenía razón. Para mí, eso significó "es hora de arreglar esto". Me decidí a ver cómo podía ayudar a Steve.

—¿A qué hora comienzan las visitas? —preguntó Sam a Natasha—. No he podido ver a Steve desde que lo trajimos.

—Voy a preguntar en recepción, ahora vuelvo.

Natasha se acercó a la recepcionista, una mujer que siempre parecía enojada con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

—Aquí tiene su pase.

Desde mi lugar alcancé a escuchar su voz grave. No parecía concordar con su apariencia menuda. Natasha volvió con un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Sam.

A pesar de que él lo había pedido, yo sabía que tenía el poder de ejercer un cambio.

—Um... Si no les importa, me gustaría pasar a ver a Steve.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. No era porque se les hiciera raro, sino porque no creyeron que finalmente me animaría.

—Claro. Mejor entra tú. Steve no se la iba a acabar, así que lo estás salvando.

—Lo saludas de nuestra parte —dijo Natasha mientras me entregaba el papel.

La señora de la recepción se me quedó viendo con indiferencia en cuanto me caminé frente a ella para alcanzar el pasillo de los pacientes. Por un momento me pareció que me negaría el paso, porque en nada cedía su rostro de verdugo.

—¿Va a ver a un paciente? Mire, déjeme informarle que tenemos una política muy estricta en cuanto visitas. No puede pasar con alimentos, animales, flores, armas de fuego... —la mujer seguía hablando, ni se detuvo cuando me volví a dejar mi saco en una silla junto a Sam y Natasha —; también debe tener cuidado de no interferir con los cuidados del paciente, y de ser posible...

La dejé hablando sola mientras me dirigía al pasillo. No me sorprendió ver tanta gente enferma. Más bien quería ignorar todo lo que veía. En una habitación del lado izquierdo, encontré la habitación de Steve. Respiré hondo. De mí dependía que recuperara la salud. Bueno, creo que me estaba dando mucho crédito; pero si Natasha ya había pasado y Steve seguía igual, entonces nadie podría negarme el darme una puesto importante en su recuperación.

—Hey —dije, y volteó a verme cómo si fuera una luz de esperanza.

Me costó verlo así. Sobretodo porque yo mismo lo había provocado. Pero como ya me habían dicho antes, él no me culpaba de nada. Y yo no sacaría provecho de ello.

—Veo que has despertado —seguía viéndose terrible. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

Esbozó lo que creí una débil sonrisa, ni a eso llegaba.

Súbitamente habló.

—¿Por qué no habías venido? Digo, si has tenido cosas por hacer; aunque, claro, Natasha ha venido toda la tarde, y se lo agradezco bastante; pero...

—¡Perdóname por hacerte esto! Te juro que voy a hacer todo el esfuerzo para evitar que ocurra de nuevo; sólo es cuestión de controlarme...

Había logrado soltar todas mis disculpas, que no me di cuenta de cuándo fue que comenzó a verme con una mueca de bromista.

—Caíste, Buck, ¡ja! Las últimas horas he estado inconsciente; si alguien ha venido yo ni me he enterado. Deberías ver tu rostro ahora mismo.

Podría haberlo hecho; mas no quise reflejarme en el espejo. No era necesario. Me senté junto a él, tratando de mantenerlo animado. Todavía se me dificultaba mantener un carácter alegre, desgraciadamente, en ese lapso de espera, Steve volvía a la amargura.

No tuve que pensar mucho cuando finalmente se me ocurrió.

—Steve —comencé con timidez —¿cuánto tiempo se hace de aquí a Nueva York?

—Déjame pensar... Cerca de 3 horas, en realidad depende de cómo quieras llegar, ¿por qué?

—Es que... Sam habló de un lugar llamado Coney Island, y quería saber...

—¡Quieres ir a Coney Island! Yo también; llevo mucho tiempo sin ir, ¿sabes? He oído que ha cambiado un poco.

Ya lo tenía. Pero era difícil. No estaba muy convencido de lo que hacía. Tenía que animar a Steve, aunque tuviera que fingir que yo ya lo estaba.

—Primero tienes que salir de aquí. Ya verás ¿Crees que a Sam no le importe conducir?

—¡Claro que no! Además, le puedes pagar invitándole un helado combinado.

Sólo tenía que continuar. Aunque la verdad era que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo por mantener la angustia oculta. Seguía siendo una amenaza para él.

—Creo que nunca he probado uno.

—¡Te encantarán, Bucky! Sólo trata de no comerlo antes de subir a la montaña rusa, o acabarás...

—¿Acabaré como tú?— pregunté con un deje de timidez.

—¡No puede ser, recuerdas eso!

En este punto era difícil continuar. Pero como ya me habían dicho, es una bendición olvidar ciertas cosas, pero este parecía un buen recuerdo; así que todo dependía de mi resistencia emocional.

—Bueno, a veces me llegan fragmentos. Todavía los veo borrosos, pero, sí, cuentan un poco.

Lo vi sonreír. ¿Qué tanto lo estaba engañando? Quizá lo suficiente para que se sintiera mejor pronto.

Seguí platicando con él, procurando que su ánimo no decayera. Funcionaba.

El sol comenzaba a penetrar sus rayos a través de las cortinas, así que las abrí completas. Me quedé viendo el horizonte, ignorando a Steve. Pensaba en lo mejor que estaría si hubiera decidido no saber nada sobre mí. Definitivamente, no estaría ahí. ¿Entonces dónde? "Buscándome". No había otra opción; sólo debía evitar los pensamientos que me hacían retroceder. "¡¿Pero cómo?!" Luego lo escuché.

—Oye, Buck, quiero saber una cosa, ¿ya no te...?

En ese momento, una de las enfermeras entró a revisarlo. Tenía la cara consumida por los años, pero aún así parecía amar su trabajo. Haciendo como si yo no estuviera ahí, tomó expediente y comenzó a leerlo.

—De acuerdo, señor Rogers, se ve que va mejorando. Dígame, ¿todavía siente dolor en las costillas?

—Um... No. Sólo que creo que se me abrió una herida. Las demás están bien; ya casi estoy curado.

—Bien, llamaré a un doctor. Quizá pronto pueda volver a casa, qué maravilla.

Se alejó tarareando una melodía alegre. Yo consideré oportuno ese momento para también irme. Creo que sí logré mi cometido. Me di la media vuelta, pero Steve me detuvo.

—Gracias por venir a verme. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

La verdad era que sí lo sabía.

—No es nada. Por cierto, Natasha te manda saludos, y Sam dijo que no te la ibas a acabar si él entraba. No sé a qué se refería pero...

Steve comenzó a reírse.

—Lo que pasa es que quería vengarse; la última vez que estuve en el hospital, bueno... Digamos que busca la manera de desquitarse por todas las bromas de "a tu izquierda".

Por primera vez en esos últimos días, pude sonreír. Decidí abandonar ya la habitación; un doctor y la enfermera se oían cada vez más cerca.

Volví con Sam y Natasha. Jugaban a las cartas, como si hubieran adivinado que ya no había de qué preocuparse. Me senté un poco alejado de ellos, escuchando solamente cómo Natasha perdía contra Sam, rompiendo así su cadena de cinco victorias consecutivas. Cuando terminaron, quisieron saber cómo habían resultado las cosas.

—Dicen que probablemente mañana pueda volver a casa.

Sam sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras recogía las cartas y las apilaba de vuelta a su empaque. Natasha me tomó la mano izquierda. No sentí nada, pero supe el ánimo que me quería transmitir.

Un ánimo que sólo pudo reconfortarme por un rato. Si de mi actitud dependía todo, me era difícil todavía ignorar que me habían puesto contra ellos, y que ahora me trataban como un viejo amigo, sin saber que por dentro todavía me consumía.

No sabía lo difícil que iba a ser abandonar ese sentimiento.

* * *

 **Quiero saber qué opinan del capitulo. No olviden comentar :)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola de nuevo. Me hubiera gustado que la publicación de este capítulo coincidiera con la semana pasada, pero al parecer si hubiera comenzado a publicar una semana antes, lo habría logrado. Bueno, eso no importa. Éste es el penúltimo capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Disclaimer: le pertenece a Marvel Capitán América y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _"A veces no necesitas a alguien que te levante del suelo, sino alguien que se acueste a tu lado hasta que te puedas levantar."_ – Anónimo

Es interesante cómo a veces disfrazamos nuestro sufrimiento; le decimos a los demás que estamos bien, cuando en realidad estamos hechos pedazos por dentro. Y me lo parecía así, porque no sabía si los demás eran tan ingenuos o de verdad se me daba bien fingir.

Una mañana de sábado, días después del incidente que causé, me levanté hacia el mediodía. Sólo de ver el reloj, me sobresalté: era una mala manera para comenzar el día. Terrible, si eso era posible.

Durante toda la semana, Sam estuvo hablándome sobre la celebración que estaban planeando él y Natasha para celebrar el cumpleaños de Steve, aprovechando que también se festejaba un día importante para el país. Decía que habrían fuegos artificiales y cosas por el estilo; yo no tenía esa certeza. Con todo lo que me había pasado, decidí seguir las indicaciones que me encomendaban, conforme con sentir que podía confiar en alguien. Así las cosas cambiaban. A pesar de que el sentimiento de que era una amenaza había vuelto, y se había alojado en el lugar más profundo y sombrío de mi alma, quería aferrarme a buscar un sentido para no seguir tratando de encontrar la bala. Aunque eso implicara vigilar a Steve durante todo el día.

Para estas alturas, no sabía qué habría ocurrido si no me hubieran ayudado. Lo más seguro es que ya hubiera muerto, víctima de mi juego mortal. Pero siendo un día importante, me convencí de que no valía la pena reparar mucho en ello. Podía estar seguro de que había mejorado un poco.

La ventaja de haber despertado tarde fue que el insomnio perdió su intensidad, lo cual me aseguraba una noche de sueño sin trastornos relacionados con el sueño. La desventaja era que al despertarme tarde, no supe dónde estaba Steve, justo cuando me habían pedido que lo vigilara para que no se arruinara su sorpresa.

Me vestí rápido, y salí a la calle, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Tampoco olvidé llevar el revólver. No es que esperara encontrar una razón para utilizarlo, pero tampoco quería imaginar qué pasaría si llegara a necesitarlo y no lo tuviera conmigo. Recordé que me quedaban dos intentos, y me concentré en encontrar a Steve. En ese momento sólo temía que hubiera encontrado el lugar donde Sam y Natasha preparaban su fiesta. Entonces decidí que lo mejor sería asegurarme de que no era así.

Me habían dado las señas de un pequeño parque ubicado sobre una loma, desde donde se veía un panorama increíble de la ciudad en contraste con la vegetación. Me pareció un lugar tranquilo.

Apenas me acerqué y vi a Natasha muy contenta.

—Mira lo que he conseguido —dijo—. El tipo que los traía me ofreció un precio razonable.

Vi que con ambas manos sostenía una caja de fuegos artificiales.

—Querrás decir que los vendía.

—¡Sí, claro! —añadió con una risa muy tímida. Encontré eso un poco extraño.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía exactamente el hombre que te los vendió?

—Bueno —comenzó a describirlo, nerviosa—, usaba lentes negros, una gabardina hasta los tobillos y un sombrero estilo gángster. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? De acuerdo, digamos que no tenía un aspecto tan confiable, ¡pero vamos! Si quieres calidad, a veces hay que buscarla, incluso con los sospechosos de traficar fuegos artificiales.

—Yo no te estoy diciendo nada, sólo me parece interesante tu definición de diversión —le respondí y se quedó muy satisfecha.

—Son más que eso. Son hermosas. Iluminan la noche y dan un increíble espectáculo. Nunca te sientes solo cuando los miras. Ya verás cuando los encienda. Tú mismo encenderás una de las fuentes que tengo aquí.

Guardó la caja debajo de una mesa de picnic, planeando reservarlos hasta la noche.

Entonces me dediqué a buscar a Sam; esperaba que se enterara de que no había olvidado lo de ese día, pues él fue quien más estuvo preocupado por mi memoria. Lo encontré adentro de una camioneta negra, buscando algo entre sus cosas.

—¡Hey, Bucky! Estoy buscando discos que Steve jamás ha escuchado, y obviamente tú tampoco. Sé que les encantará, pero no puedo encontrarlos. Un momento —agregó después, como si apenas se percatara de que yo estaba ahí—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Steve?

Tragué saliva. Por lo menos no había llegado ahí. Y pensar que antes me preocupaba por otra clase de cosas, como terminar las misiones que me encargaban.

—No lo sé. Pero lo encontraré pronto.

—Ya lo creo. Mira, tenemos un poco más de tiempo; van a venir unas tres familias a instalarse aquí; y nos unimos con ellos para conseguir la comida, resulta que...

—Sí, bueno, iré a buscarlo. Ya pasa del mediodía. Dijiste que aguantara hasta la tarde, y que lo trajera para entonces.

—Tienes razón; más vale que lo encuentres. No sería nada divertido celebrar sin el cumpleañero. Aunque sé que sabes que es una celebración doble.

Me marché al instante, sin saber por dónde empezar. Por todos lados había tumultos enfocados en la celebración. Se veían muy contentos y relajados; todo lo contrario a lo que yo sentía. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo entre la multitud? O mejor aún, ¿cómo podía haberlo perdido? Ésa era la misión más sencilla que pudieran darme nunca, y la había fallado sólo porque no había podido despertar temprano.

Fue cuando vi que las calles estaban abarrotadas, algunas cerradas y adornadas con globos tricolores, que la gente llevaba ropa de color rojo, azul y blanco, y que había por lo menos una bandera en cada calle portando los mismos colores, con barras y estrellas, que caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho Sam: era una celebración doble. Por eso había un gran desfile, y mucha gente se había reunido a verlo.

Ya sabía dónde buscarlo.

Busqué la manera de seguir el desfile; con la multitud no sería difícil. Prestaba atención a ambos lados de la barandilla que habían colocado para separar a la gente de la avenida; con todo el barullo y la alegría del desfile fue difícil, pero después de recorrer varias calles, lo encontré. No sé por qué me inquietó cuando me pasó por la mente pensar que conocía a Steve lo suficiente como para adivinar dónde estaría. Pero lo dejé pasar porque al fin y al cabo esa táctica había funcionado.

Me acerqué evitando chocar con una marea de gente. Sin duda se había escondido, como para observar en total tranquilidad. Se veía feliz pero distante. Incluso se sorprendió cuando me acerqué a su lado.

—Hola Buck.

No supe qué decir. Con un hola sería suficiente, pero no se le dice nada más eso alguien que cumple años. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él, no podía sentirme ya tranquilo cuando le hablaba? Lo de la última vez era diferente: había conseguido levantarle la moral (lo cual lideró su recuperación), pero eso era totalmente distinto. Ahora estaba implicado el trato amistoso que desde el principio me había hecho dudar en seguirlo.

—Hola, Steve. Es... es tu cumpleaños. Felicidades —dije con un deje de frialdad pero más timidez.

—Vaya, gracias.

La gente seguía animada y feliz, había música y el desfile se ponía más alegre. Había una banda tocando y los músicos tocaban con todas sus ganas.

¿Por qué ocurría esto? Se suponía que éramos mejores amigos. Si había algo que había aprendido bien, era a no derrumbarme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tú sólo?

—Nada —respondió indiferente—, sólo vine a ver el desfile. Me agrada los cambios que han hecho; todo era diferente antes. No puedo esperar a ver los fuegos pirotécnicos, ¿y tú?

—Sí, ojalá siga habiendo buen tiempo.

—No te preocupes, es verano; eso no sucederá.

Hablar sobre cosas como el estado del tiempo era tan superficial pero fácil. Sin embargo, yo quería prescindir de ese tema.

—¿Por qué viniste solo? Sería mejor...

—Está bien; además, me ha encantado la celebración hasta ahora.

Era momento de cumplir con mi misión. De alguna manera lo convencí de irnos a observar el desfile desde otro lugar. Sólo tendría que aguantar un par de horas hasta que se hiciera más tarde.

Lo guíe hasta un lugar cercano a la loma; Sam quería que lo trajera de inmediato, así que cuando estuviera todo listo, no tendríamos que ir tan lejos.

Unas dos manzanas cerca de la loma, me di cuenta de que Steve llevaba su escudo en la mano. Me pregunté qué podía haber sucedido. Aunque también lo noté un poco agitado cuando recién lo encontré en el desfile. Algo parecía marchar muy mal. Y cuando un tipo que se veía demacrado se nos apareció, supe que era verdad.

—¿De verdad tienes el cinismo de llevártelo, como si fuera...?

—Creí que ya había terminado contigo.

Observé al tipo que le había hablado así a Steve. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto, pero lo odié al instante porque el fanatismo hacia Hydra se le notaba bastante. De hecho, se le nota a cualquiera que tenga grabado su símbolo en su ropa.

—Tú interferiste con nuestros planes, ¿y ahora pretendes ablandar a nuestra mejor arma? Eres un poco molesto.

Fue fácil descubrir a quién se refería cuando mencionó la palabra arma. No me hizo sentir mal, pero insinuar que Steve no hacía lo correcto era digno de una dosis mayor de mi odio. Sabía perfectamente lo mal que me sentía por pensar en la distancia que esos desgraciados habían establecido entre nosotros. Luego le vi bien el rostro, y lo noté cubierto de arañazos y heridas abiertas. Había atacado a Steve por alguna razón, que no imaginaba lo rápido que descubriría.

—Saben que no pueden terminar con Hydra tan fácilmente. Soldado, ¿por qué no dejas a este idiota y te regresas con nosotros? Oh, es cierto: ya te despertaste de tu cómoda hibernación, y ahora te crees todas las mentiras que te dicen, ¿no es así?

—Tal vez sean mentiras para ti —intervine tratando de conservar la calma—, pero yo ya he decidido formar mi propia realidad, y en ella tú te largas de aquí mientras todavía puedes, o lo que es lo mismo, antes de que vaya a hacerte pedazos.

No creí que pudiera ser tan agresivo. A Steve también lo había fastidiado, pero se contuvo replicar algo para evitar una pelea innecesaria. Aquellos que no han aprendido ni a base de golpes, son los más peligrosos y difíciles de controlar.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué te elegimos a ti?

Sí lo había hecho. No sabía cómo hacer para impedir que continuara hablando.

—Bueno, al principio no lo sabía nadie, pero ¡imagínate! Teníamos al mejor amigo...

—¡Basta! —la voz de Steve sonó distinta a causa del enojo que le causaba escucharlo —Ya no tienes nada qué hacer; toda Hydra cayó junto con SHIELD, ¿cómo crees que volverán?

El tipo se rio como si le hubieran contado un chiste. El barullo de la celebración resonaba a lo lejos, parecía que estuviéramos en otro día al mismo tiempo que ellos. Y un ex hidra estaba deteniéndonos, y nosotros que lo escuchábamos... Eso era lo más ilógico.

—Tienes razón, Capitán; hemos caído. Pero si no hacemos nada para evitarlo, así seguirá siendo.

—No tiene caso, Steve; vámonos de aquí.

Había funcionado, hasta que el tipo sacó una pistola; se disponía a disparar, cuando Steve lo detuvo justo a tiempo lanzándole su escudo. Yo también estuve a punto de actuar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se dio cuenta.

—¡No te olvides, Soldado, quiénes te salvaron de la muerte! ¡Sputnik!*

Todo se volvió negro, y después de azotar contra el suelo, no supe lo que ocurrió.

Desperté después de un rato, poco antes del atardecer. El que una vez fue agente de Hydra ya no se encontraba ahí. Lo más seguro era que Steve se hubiera hecho cargo de él. No había que preocuparse, más que por la verdad que me reveló. Finalmente había comprobado que no podía seguir así. Todos estos días hice esfuerzos para volver a tener una vida normal; esfuerzos que jamás darían resultado porque era un hecho que me habían programado para nunca lograrlo.

Decidí que ya era el momento de ponerle fin a todo.

Saqué el revólver, y entregué mi vida a la suerte.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Bucky?!

Disparé la quinta cámara, vacía también, y al escuchar a Steve tan alterado, el pulso se me aceleró, como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, e incluso sentí que por mis venas corría sangre muy helada, porque palidecí. Steve me había descubierto mientras jugaba a la ruleta rusa. Por momentos no supe cómo reaccionar. Sabía que podía decepcionarse.

—Dame eso.

A causa de la sorpresa, no puse objeción alguna cuando caminó hasta mí y me arrebató el revólver. Después, cada fibra de mi cuerpo se tensó cuando lo vi apuntándose con él.

—¡Steve, no!

Estuvo a punto de dispararse la última cámara, la que era seguro que contenía la bala. Sin pensar en otra cosa, lo embestí; ambos caímos, pero por lo menos el arma se le cayó de las manos.

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué te apuntabas?

Fue difícil y doloroso. No entendía por qué. ¿Cómo decirle lo que ocultaba? ¿Temía que no lo entendiera? ¿Que después de saber cómo me sentía por todo lo que me hicieron, se diera cuenta de que ya no tenía arreglo? A pesar de todo, lo hice, porque si me dejaba todos la asuntos sólo para mí, en cualquier momento estallaría, y nadie sabría la razón. Sólo quería que supiera el fracaso que siempre sería.

—¿Lo hiciste por lo que dijo el hombre de hace rato? No confíes en lo que dice. Hay gente que no tiene razón de ser desde que destruimos a Hydra. No debes de ser como ellos. Eres mejor que eso.

—No sólo por eso —dije con mucho esfuerzo—. No creo que pueda lograrlo. En ningún momento lo he hecho.

Después le seguí contando más acerca de mi aflicción: toda la desesperación que sentía y que había logrado ocultar, y cómo había decidido jugar a la ruleta rusa. Fue doloroso ver también la angustia que inundaba su rostro conforme seguía contándole.

—Estabas jugando en contra de las reglas, ¿sabes? —dijo cuando terminé— Cada vez que lo intentas tú, debes pasárselo a alguien más. ¡¿Qué sentido tiene jugar tú solo, si sabes que tarde o temprano te va a tocar?!

No respondí nada. Sólo miraba el suelo, esperando encontrar alivio si desconectaba mi mente de la realidad, como siempre trataba de hacerlo.

—Parece como si nada más estuvieras decidiendo hasta dónde vas a llegar. Entonces, ¿nada de lo que hemos hecho por ti te importa?

Me seguí mostrando distante. Era evidente que sabía que no era del todo cierto, porque de otra manera, me habría dado el tiro desde el principio. Sólo podía quedarme así, petrificado, esperando una resolución. Lo mejor que podía esperar, era que me diera la razón: que me habían convertido en una persona diferente que él ya no conocía.

Después de unos minutos, recogió el revólver de nuevo, e intentó darse el tiro.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunté mientras volvía a quitárselo.

—¿Vas a seguir jugando tú? ¿Quieres morir? Adelante, si no tiene sentido detenerte, entonces no perderé mi tiempo. Pero, por favor, déjame jugar contigo. Si me toca a mí, no tendré que volver a pasar por la angustia verte morir. Tú decides.

No quise decirle que a la próxima que tiraran del gatillo, la bala saldría disparada finalmente. Me pareció innecesario. Entonces comprendí que era el momento de decidir, no sólo porque él lo estuviera diciendo. Era imposible seguir viviendo así, deseando morir porque a cada momento descubría que no había razón para ganar a la ruleta rusa.

—Ya no puedo ser como antes, Steve. Quiero decir, sé que antes era de otra manera. Quizá ya no pueda volver a ser así.

—Ambos lo hemos hecho. Yo tampoco soy como antes. Nosotros hemos cambiado al igual que el mundo. Lo que también es cierto es que a mí me duele bastante pensar en que mientras yo estaba en el hielo, a ti te estaban haciendo cosas terribles. Juro por mi vida que si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápido, no te habría dejado caer del tren. Pero no pude. Tengo que vivir con eso, ¿sabes?

Su voz había sonado tan llena de dolor, que incluso me sentí culpable. Tumbados en el suelo, nadie decía nada. Era increíble escuchar eso.

—A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera caído del tren. Y siempre llego a la conclusión de que si me hubieran encontrado a mí, no habría podido soportarlo. Siempre has sido más fuerte. Y también he olvidado agradecerte por rescatarme del agua. Sé que fuiste tú. Estaba inconsciente, pero sólo lo sé. ¿Ves? Te debo la vida, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es aceptar que ya no somos como antes.

Me quedé unos momentos decidiendo. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido pensar que era difícil también para él? A pesar de que todavía me parecía imposible descubrir una razón para dejar la ruleta rusa, decidí que había una. Quizá después la descubriría. O quizá ya la conocía pero no sabía que ésa era.

—Steve, ¿qué hiciste con...?

—No te preocupes, ya no molestará a nadie. Después de que te desmayaras, armó un gran revuelo cerca del desfile. En un día como hoy, no sé a quién se le ocurre hacer eso.

—¿Cuando toda la policía está vigilando?

Asintió y sonreímos. De verdad era una gran tontería. Había llegado el momento de comunicarle mi decisión.

—Steve, decidí dejar de intentarlo. Creo que ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa por lo que pasó. Además, yo también te debo la vida por destruir a Hydra y salvarme de ellos.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?

Sólo había una respuesta para tales circunstancias.

Me levanté, sintiéndome mucho mejor. Steve también se levantó, y lo llevé hasta donde estaba preparada su fiesta. Desde lejos podía ver a Sam y Natasha esperando. Cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, al parecer se aliviaron de vernos, porque realmente tardamos mucho. No hicieron preguntas porque podían presentir que debían esperar hasta que estuviéramos listos. En cambio, procuraron continuar el festejo. Felicitaron a Steve por su cumpleaños, a quien no le causó gracia cuando Sam encendió un pastel con decenas de velitas. Claramente había sido idea suya.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, comenzaron a lanzar los fuegos pirotécnicos. Fue el momento favorito de Natasha, porque pronto sacó su caja y comenzó a repartir sus cohetes. Le dio bengalas a unos niños que venían con una de las familias que se reunieron donde estábamos nosotros, a Steve y a Sam les dio un puñado de petardos, y a mí me dio la fuente, como había dicho antes.

La encendí, y comprobé que tenía razón: ya no me sentía tan solo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, y espero saber qué les pareció.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Bueno, es el último capítulo. Últimamente siento que el tiempo se pasa muy rápido. Pero bueno. Disfrútenlo. Sí, sé que está corto. Es que es el cierre.**

 **Disclaimer: Capitán América le pertenece Marvel.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _"Quien tiene algo por qué vivir, es capaz de soportar cualquier cosa." - Friedrich Nietzsche_

Hasta ahora parece que todo había terminado. Si bien es cierto, siento la necesidad de explicar lo que ocurrió con la bala, presuntamente cargada en la última cámara.

Después de lo ocurrido el día del cumpleaños de Steve, conseguí sacarme de la cabeza la tentación de terminar con mi vida. Claro que seguía sin ser fácil, pero trataba de demostrar que lo podía superar. Todavía me falta explicar qué razón tuve para ganar el juego de la ruleta rusa.

Mi vida seguía siendo extraña, la verdad es que no era fácil hacer algo con ella si no podía encontrarle una razón de ser. Lo que sí logré fue comenzar a vivir en paz. Eso sólo se consigue cuando uno enfrenta el miedo de perder algo valioso, y decide demostrar que eso le importa lo suficiente como para dejar atrás todas las inseguridades y las ganas de dejar de existir, en mi caso. Sin embargo, todavía conservaba el revólver, más que nada, porque no se me ocurría una manera decente de deshacerme de él. Steve lo sabía; a diferencia de la primera y segunda vez que me vio con él, no me dijo nada porque ahora sí estaba convencido de que no volvería a utilizarlo.

Fue durante las primeras horas de un viernes, que me resigné ante mi incapacidad de dormir. Suele pasar que al insomnio no le interesa que uno necesite descansar, pudiendo así atacar incluso a las tres y media de la madrugada. Después de una hora y media, harto de dar vueltas en la cama, decidí levantarme y hacer algo para distraerme.

Se me ocurrió revisar si Steve también estaba despierto, para correr otro de esos maratones que alivian los estragos del insomnio. Entré a su habitación, pero él no estaba ahí. Lo primero que pensé fue que había salido desde temprano, porque incluso la cama estaba hecha. Después, escuché que su voz y la de Natasha, al igual que la risa de Sam provenían de la cocina; seguramente entonces ahí estaba. Pero antes de salir de su habitación, vi una nota en el suelo, junto a su cama. Parecía que había estado en el mueble junto a su cama, y el viento que entraba por la ventana la había tirado al suelo. No sé por qué me dispuse a leerla; por un instante creí que estaba dirigida a mí, pero luego me convencí de lo ilógico que eso parecía, porque de otra manera, no la hubieran dejado ahí. Aún así, la curiosidad era más intensa y leí la nota. Sin embargo, cuando vi que estaba escrita con una caligrafía fina y perfecta, me convencí de que él no la había escrito. Mis sospechas se confirmaron porque estaba dirigida a él. Sin que eso me importara, seguí leyendo. Decía:

 _"Mi querido Steve:_

 _Prefiero escribirte porque sé que estás ocupado y no vas a poder venir a verme por una larga temporada, y lo que debo decirte es importante._ _N_ _o sabes la alegría que me da saber que has encontrado a tu amigo, el Sargento Barnes. Todavía puedo recordar todo por lo que tuviste que pasar para rescatarlo la primera vez (y no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que regresaste tarde). Por eso y más, sé de lo que serías capaz de hacer por él. Y por eso mismo, comparto tu tristeza al enterarme de que ha intentado darse un tiro._ _No puedes culparlo. Tú ya me habías dicho que vivió en unas condiciones no mejores que el mismo infierno. Es comprensible entonces por qué hizo lo que hizo, mas no lo correcto. Lo que necesita saber es qué perderá si lo hace. No permitas que se dispare; no estarás siendo egoísta por ello. Sólo dale tiempo para decir. No puedes obligar a seguir viviendo a alguien que ha pasado algo como él; pero en experiencia de esta pobre anciana, te aseguro que vale la pena quedarse por aquí un tiempo. Siempre hay una razón para hacerlo. Sobre todo si tienes una segunda oportunidad._

 _Tuya, Peggy_

La carta estaba fechada dos días después de que Steve me encontró en el Triskelion.

Dejé la carta de nuevo en su sitio, como si nunca la hubiera recogido. Sin embargo, su contenido todavía me intrigaba. Siempre lo supo. Pero no siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Sí me había dejado decidir, pero lo que no hizo, fue impedir que siguiera jugando. ¿O sí lo había hecho?

Qué coincidencia habría sido, pensé, que de tantas ocasiones que lo intenté, ninguna hubiera resultado. Las leyes de la probabilidad no son exactas, pero me parecía imposible haber tenido tanta suerte. Volví a mi habitación para buscar el revólver, lo abrí e inspeccioné su interior.

La bala estaba ahí. Pero no en el lugar que se supone que debería. Era como si lo hubiera vuelto a girar, y se necesitaran tres intentos para que saliera.

Me dirigí a la cocina, con la carta y el revólver en las manos. De repente tuve un acceso de enojo, porque alguien había saboteado mi juego; y aunque ya no pensaba continuarlo, quería saber qué había ocurrido. Y creía saber quién lo había hecho.

—¡Hey, miren quién ha despertado al fin! Creímos que jamás vendrías —exclamó Sam. Sentados junto a él, Steve y Natasha le dieron la razón.

Yo estaba un poco inadecuado para bromas, así que fui al grano.

—Steve, ¿me quieres explicar qué ocurre con esto? Quiero decir, ¿siempre lo supiste, y cuando intentaste dispararte sabías que estabas a salvo? —le extendí la carta, al tiempo que los tres enmudecieron. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que Steve no sabía lo que ocurría. La leyó rápido, y cuando terminó, se veía más confundido que yo.

—Discúlpame, Bucky. Fue real. Yo sólo sabía lo que pretendías, porque el día que te encontré en el Triskelion, te vi hacerlo. De haber recibido esta carta antes, hubiera resuelto las cosas de otra manera.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté, no dejándome convencer— El día que me invitaste a aquella sesión de Sam... escuché un ruido y encontré el revólver debajo de una pila de cosas que yo no...

—Es cierto, ése fui yo. Pero no para sabotearte. Como si eso fuera malo. Entré para sacar algo que no quería que vieras. Tu expediente, el que consiguió Natasha, el que usamos para basarnos dónde buscarte. Yo decidí no interferir con... el juego (si así se le puede llamar), para evitar que te vayas. Ahora, ¿quieren explicar qué está ocurriendo aquí?— Steve preguntó eso último cuando vio a Sam y Natasha susurrando.

—Bueno... Todo fue idea de Sam —agregó Natasha.

—¡Oye, tú estuviste de acuerdo con esto! Escuchen, es fácil; incluso llegamos a considerar en que Steve no estaría de acuerdo, por eso no le dijimos nada sobre la carta, y pensamos que Bucky se molestaría si se enteraba lo del arma...

Steve se veía tan furioso como yo; él, porque le habían ocultado la carta; yo, porque me parecía un poco injusto que hubieran interferido con la suerte que me otorgaba la vida cuando creía no poder soportarlo.

—Ya, la verdad es que Sam encontró la carta antes de que la abrieras, Steve. Bueno, antes de que te dieras cuenta de que te enteraras de que la habías recibido.

Steve miró a Sam con ira.

—En mi defensa, quiero decir que ya estaba abierta. Los chicos del servicio postal deben de divertirse estos días, preguntándose quién podría seguir mandando cartas, habiendo correo electrónico.

—¿Pero cuándo estuviste aquí para abrirla? Nosotros no te vimos hasta...

—En realidad sí estuvo, Bucky —me interrumpió Steve —. Vino un día por la noche a entregarme tu expediente. Seguramente dormías. Recuerda lo que hacías cuando llegaste. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no me dejaron leer la carta.

—Mira, Sam me contó sobre ella —agregó Natasha —, y llegamos a la conclusión de que si te lo dejábamos todo a ti solo, tarde o temprano lo echarías todo a perder. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué habrías hecho? No habrías conseguido que dejara ese juego si tus emociones no eran reales.

—Sí, tan sólo imagínalo: "oye, Bucky, no te vayas a disparar."

—Yo no habría hecho eso —comentó Steve, un poco molesto.

—Da igual, lo bueno es que no pasó nada lamentable. Mira, Steve, Natasha y yo no queríamos que te enfrentaras a esto solo. Queríamos ayudar.

Esas palabras se me quedaron. "No queríamos que te enfrentaras a esto solo". Ya estaba descubriendo qué razón tenía para continuar.

—¿Y el revólver? —pregunté, un poco menos molesto.

—Fue Natasha. ¡Yo le dije que vaciara el revólver! Y más ella debió haberlo hecho, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no lo hizo.

—De acuerdo, no lo hice. Reconozco que ninguno de nosotros tres habría soportado que te tocara la bala —me dijo Natasha—, pero si lo hacía, te enterarías de ello. Así que sólo lo volví a comenzar, esperando que pudiéramos convencerte de quedarte antes de que te dieras el tiro.

—¿Cuándo hiciste eso? —le pregunté, ya más intrigado que molesto.

—Cuando te preparabas para salir a correr.

Hubo un silencio. No se veían arrepentidos, pero sí un poco angustiados por no haber comentado nada de eso antes. Fue Sam quien volvió a hablar.

De acuerdo, ya les contamos lo que ocurrió. ¿Será posible que nos perdonen?

Steve dijo que sí. Y después de ver sus rostros, yo también lo hice. Me habían salvado la tres. Ésa es razón suficiente para vivir.

Les dije desde el principio que todos solucionamos nuestros asuntos que pueden frenarnos de por vida. Y descubrí que mientras existan personas a las que les importe no verte morir, hay razón para ganar la ruleta rusa. Hay razón para vivir. Mientras haya gente con la que pueda ser feliz, vale la pena vivir. Y así lo hice.

Días después, volví al Triskelion. Lancé el revólver y su bala al fondo del río; justo donde yo un día había deseado estar. Le había ganado a la ruleta rusa.

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que termino una historia de varios capítulos, y se siente un poco... No lo sé. Tan sólo espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a quienes se quedaron a leer hasta el final. Quizá nos encontramos por aquí en otra ocasión.**


End file.
